


Птицы летят на юг

by Child_without_childhood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient China, Detectives, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Martial Arts, Multi, Novel, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_without_childhood/pseuds/Child_without_childhood
Summary: *Чжи Цзы – плод гартензии.* Хуан Цинь– корень шлемника.*Ньенджунцзун Бин– по-русски просто молочница или кандидоз. Интересный факт, в современном Китае молочница не считается за болезнь, и китайских врачей удивляет количество западных людей с таким заболеванием.*Лунь Дань Се Ган Тан – лекарство* Идигуан(一滴光) – капля света* здесь подразумевается традиция этой школы. Чтобы стать полноценным адептом, старшему ученику ( в прическе которого всего 2 косы, к слову) требуется пройти три испытания. При их успешном прохождении, две косы сплетают в одну, итого три. При этом старшие адепты вольны носить любую прическу, три косы уже не обязательны.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

« Лишь бы не опоздать.»– единственная мысль, что билась у нее в голове. Кровь из порезанного запястья уже не лилась рекой, как минут пять назад– так, немного стекала, впитываясь в ткань потрепанного рукава.  
Женщина, монотонно бормоча текст заклятия, с невообразимой точностью и аккуратностью рисовала сложную вязь иероглифов на неровном дощатом полу. Каждое движение отдавало уверенностью, создавалось ощущение, что она делает это уже не в первый раз. Это магическое поле отличалось своей сложностью, единая ошибка в нем могла поставить под угрозу весь ритуал. Сделаешь что-то не так– считай, все. Можно переделывать.  
Металлический привкус во рту не давал покоя. Молодая особа со вздохом, не переставая читать заклинание, отерла каплю красной жидкости, стекавшую по подбородку и уже готовую было упасть, загубив все дело. Сегодня женщина итак потеряла слишком много крови.  
Она завершила магический круг и тот, ярко вспыхнув, поблек, приобретя синеватый оттенок. Все, привязка сделана, можно не волноваться.  
Женщина даже не смогла подняться на ноги. Её мутило и шатало со страшной силой. Казалось, что земля и небо с поразительной скоростью менялись местами. Усилием воли, она заставила себя доползти до стола, и устроиться у стены в сидячем положении. На ощупь потянулась к лежащему на краю бинту, слабо сжала, на мгновение задумавшись– а нужно ли ей это.  
Отогнав все лишнее, что было в голове, женщина обреченно вздохнула и, почти машинально забинтовав запястье, потерла рукавом глаза. Почему-то ясность зрения никак не хотела возвращаться.  
Магическое поле на полу призывно моргнуло и исчезло. Конечно, оно исчезнет, еще бы. Пока на него вновь не полилась кровь, его не будет видно, как не ищи. А когда польется… Тогда будет слишком поздно.  
Взгляд упал на тонкий кинжал, холодным светом поблескивающий на столе. Лезвие манило к себе, казалось, с придыханием шептало на ушко: «Ну же, возьми меня, возьми… Проведи по коже, почувствуй боль, посмотри на капли выступающей крови… А потом повтори это, повтори еще и еще до того момента, когда твои глаза не закроются, а сознание не угаснет!».  
Потерпи, милый, скоро придет и твоя очередь.  
Раздался скрип двери. А вот и гости незваные пожаловали. Она лишь поплотнее запахнула одежду и зябко поежилась от налетевшего порыва северного ветра. Конец осени, холодно все-таки. Женщина немного повернула голову:  
– Ты все-таки пришел. Ты заставил ждать себя слишком долго. Я уж думала, у тебя наконец-то проснулась совесть. Но, видимо, нет. Как же все-таки обидно.  
Молодой мужчина, переступивший порог, пренебрежительно осмотрел всю жалкую обстановку дома, в конце концов остановив свой пронзительный взгляд на женщине. Его губы тронула скупая улыбка, и он, сложив руки на груди, задорно проговорил:  
– Этот мелкий ублюдочный полукровка неплохо замел следы. Я даже не сразу понял, где вас искать. Похвально.  
– Он уже мертв.  
Улыбка пропала с лица, и мужчина задумчиво поджал губы:  
– Так ты знала?  
Она легко согласилась:  
– Конечно.  
– А где твой ребенок?  
Женщина равнодушно пожала плечами:  
– Неважно. Моего дитя больше нет.  
– В каком смысле нет?  
– В прямом. Ребенка, что направился в лес за травами, загрыз волк. А я слишком поздно спохватилась. Когда я нашла его тело, все было уже кончено.  
– Сочувствую.  
Женщина, немного помолчав, тихо начала:  
–Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что хоть тот кощунственный брак и был мне навязан, они все равно были моими родственниками… Почему ты это сделал, а?  
Её собеседник холодно отрезал:  
– Сделал и сделал. Теперь уже ничего не изменить.  
Та осеклась, и, с горестной улыбкой, всхлипнула. Тон беседы уловимо менялся.  
– Ты… Я жалею, что когда-то полюбила тебя. Хах, хотя нет, не так.. Я любила того паренька, который признался мне тогда, у озера под ивами, который поставил на кон буквально все из-за своих чувств. Того, кто никогда бы не причинил боль моей семье, другим людям… Но, видимо, сейчас он уже мертв.  
– Все меняется.  
– Тебя я не любила никогда.  
Мужчина промолчал, вперив взгляд в пол, а она продолжила:  
– Почему ты тогда отказался подождать еще пару дней? Я бы сумела переубедить его, он мне уже почти поверил, я-…  
Её нетерпеливо перебили:  
– Поверил? Ты точно знаешь, о ком ты говоришь? Тем более, откуда мне знать, что бы ты сделала, а что нет. Может быть, ты сейчас только и занимаешься тем, что водишь меня за нос, оправдывая их злодеяния? Может, я был не прав, и ты на самом деле ничем не лучше их? Знаешь, я уже ни в ком не могу быть уверен. Даже в тебе.  
От этих слов на лице женщины отразилась целая гамма эмоций. Неверие, ужас, печаль, гнев… В конце концов она скривилась в гримассе отвращения, а из презрительно сжатых губ послышалась безумная усмешка:  
– Злодеяния? Что плохого они сделали тебе, что ты так с ними обошелся? Да, они были неправы, да, поступили неверно, но -…  
– Неверно? Поверить не могу, столько времени прошло, а ты всё ещё пытаешься придумать оправдание тому, что они с тобой сотворили. Просто… Невероятно! Неужели они не заслужили ненависти, скажи? Почему ты ненавидишь не их, а меня? – мужчина остановился, немного переведя дух. Его лицо больше ничего не выражало, но в глазах плескалось яростное пламя, так и ищущее выхода. Пока он сдерживался. Выражения же женщины больше походили на калейдоскоп– с такой скоростью они сменялись. И только в глазах, наполненных жгучими слезами, была откровенная пустота.  
Она тихо проронила:  
– Все дело в том, что тем людям я никогда не верила до конца. Потому всегда ожидала от них какого-то подвоха, и не ошиблась. А тебе я доверилась полностью, и после мне это аукнулось.  
Немного помолчав, особа отчаянно усмехнулась:  
– И знаешь, да. Ты прав. Я ничем не лучше их.  
Неожиданно женщина схватила кинжал и, пока мужчина не успел среагировать, полоснула себе по шее. Хлынула алая, горячая кровь.  
Мужчина, едва не отшатнувшись от изумления, подорвался было и тут же подскочил к девушке– да уже слишком поздно. Он склонился над ней, руками пытаясь зажать только что нанесенную рану на горле, и, получив в ответ только наполненный невысказанной горечью взгляд, внезапно оцепенел.  
Пристально уставившись на нависшую над ней фигуру, она уже немеющими губами прошептала:  
– Ты ошибся во мне.  
Дверь лачуги сама собой открылась, и забилась, как бешеная. Дул холодный, пронзительный северный ветер.

***

Весна в разгаре накрывала потоком тепла северные земли. Было едва ли не по-летнему жарко, но в уютной низине, закрытой листвой многолетних деревьев, оставалось все так же прохладно.  
Восходящее солнце своими первыми лучами освещало макушки огромных разлапистых елей, великанами возвышающихся над своими низкорослыми собратьями.  
Среди густого бора, в окружении небольших холмов, располагался комплекс строений, почти незаметный для глаз. Только после подробного осмотра сторонний посетитель мог лишь диву даться, как он сразу его не увидел– настолько здание было внушительным.  
Деревянные дома, большинство из которых стояли на сваях, были расставленны на манер пятиугольной крепости. Окружённый стеной, в центре внутреннего дворика, едва выделяясь, располагался главный павильон.  
Основной функцией этого комплекса изначально была полная незаметность, с чем он прекрасно справлялся. Остроконечные крыши походили на ели, вымощенные тёмными плитами дорожки имитировали почву. Ни с высоты, ни с земли нельзя было определить четкое местоположение крепости. Даже птица, пролетая, не смогла бы понять, где бор переходит в жилые помещения и наоборот.  
Но, тем не менее… За невзрачностью темных крыш скрывались резные окна, архитектура, спрятанная за неприглядными серо-зелеными красками, при ближайшем рассмотрении поражала своим мастерством. За мрачными внешними стенами вовсю кипела жизнь. Во внутреннем дворике уже начинал цвести и благоухать ухоженный сад, ласково журчал небольшой родник, бьющий прямо из земли.  
Внутренние уровни разительно отличались от внешных – темных и угрюмых– изящной легкостью и человеческим теплом в искусных узорах. Чем ближе к главному павильону, тем ажурнее становилась резьба, и тем меньше мрачности оставалось на стенах. Даже учитывая то, что плотно прилегающие крыши закрывали обзор на это сверху, на улочках под ними было светло круглые сутки. На переплетениях мостков, в библиотеках, маленьких крытых садиках и беседках оказывалось, что извне матовые и темные крыши отчего-то совершенно прозрачные, и с легкостью пропускают через себя солнечный, лунный да звездный свет.  
Час Тигра. В это время большинство учеников и адептов средней руки все еще видят сны. Бодрствовали лишь дежурные на своих постах, некоторые ученики, засевшие в библиотеке еще с прошлого дня, да кое-кто из старших. Но для кого-то это утро уже началось с отчаянной беготни.  
Щуплый невысокий юноша лет четырнадцати, запыхавшись, вылетел из-за холма с большой охапкой перепачканных землей трав в руках. Едва не врезавшись в почти закрытую внешнюю калитку, он, быстро спохватившись, аккуратно пролез в небольшой зазор, оставленный им еще при выходе, и, бесшумно захлопнув ее за собой, помчался дальше, минуя внешние уровни под понимающим взглядом дежурных, наблюдающих за его метаниями уже не в первый раз.  
Парень свернул с мощеной дорожки, перебежал через сплетение небольших мостков, миновав спальные комплексы, вбежал на второй этаж, уже оттуда попав в следующий квартал.  
Последствия прошедшего ночью дождя были особенно заметны в открытых деревянных переходах, где лужи уже успели подсохнуть, но мокрое дерево все еще представляло опасность.  
Юноше пришлось несколько замедлить шаг, но подобная предосторожность все же не уберегла его от падения. Подросток, неудачно поскользнувшись, со всего размаху грохнулся на спину. Быстро сориентировавшись, и осознав, что травы, прижатые к груди, не пострадали, парень тут же поднялся, и, едва прихрамывая, устремился дальше.  
В этот момент дальняя дверь библиотеки отворилась и из-за нее выглянул высокий молодой мужчина. На симпатичном лице читалось явное раздражение и усталость, немного помятая прическа и чуть съехавшая одежда намекали на то, что он только недавно встал. Даже если он и не был разбужены грохотом от падения с утра пораньше, у подобного шума врядли найдутся поклонники. Он, строго нахмурившись, хотел было отчитать нарушителя спокойствия, но разглядев, кого, собственно, принесла нелегкая, сочувственно хмыкнул. Подросток, не останавливаясь, на ходу поприветствовал старшего:  
– Утро, дядя Чэн!  
Мужчина, уступив дорогу бодро ковыляющему мимо парню, вежливо поинтересовался:  
– И куда это ты несешься в такую рань?  
Юноша только покачал головой, бросив многозначительный взгляд на собеседника:  
– Экзамен!  
– О, тогда можешь передать своему учителю-…  
Но договорить он не успел: парень, переключивший свое внимание на разговор, снова не вписался в поворот, и едва ли не спустился кубарем со следующей лестницы.  
Лишь в последний момент мужчина ухватил того за шиворот, не давая впечататься лицом в ступеньки.  
– Осторожнее, Линь-эр!  
Тот мигом встал на ноги, поправил охапку и, едва найдя сухую поверхность, помчался дальше, уже на бегу помахав мужчине рукой:  
– Да, спасибо, дядя Чэн!  
Тот только беззлобно цыкнул и покачал головой:  
– Эх, молодежь…

Через пару минут, добравшись-таки до нужного павильона и едва ли не с ноги выбив дверь, юноша тут же кинулся к котлу, в котором что-то докипало. Бросив набранные им травки на столик рядом, он, первым делом проверил посуду и успокоенно выдохнул– варево, про которое он почти забыл, еще не до конца умерло, а поэтому его можно было бы реанимировать, к чему он и приступил. После же сразу занялся охапкой– проворно очистил от налипшей земли, срезал и ошкурил корни. Воровато оглянувшись, он быстро нашинковал их и сразу же кинул в котел.  
Не закрытая ранее дверь со скрипом захлопнулась. Юноша, даже не вздрогнув, немного скосил глаза, удостоверившись, что пришел именно тот, кого ждали.  
На пороге стоял невысокий худощавый мужчина, облаченный в просторные черные одежды. По лицу, иссеченному маленькими морщинками, было довольно легко определить, что он уже давно не молод. В аккуратной каштаново-черной бородке мелькали проблески первой седины, но крепкая фигура и прямая осанка выдавали в нем вполне бодрого и не собирающегося спокойно сидеть дряхлеть человека. Скуластое лицо с острыми чертами намекало на сложный характер и вспыльчивый нрав. Короткие волосы, затянутые в крепкий пучок, уже успели выбиться из прически, и теперь торчали волнистыми прядями, придавая немного небрежный вид.  
Мужчина хмуро отсчитывал что-то, его тëмно-синие глаза сосредоточенно впились в варящуюся на огне жижу.  
Парень незаметно сложил пальцы в печать, немного ускоряющую настойку лекарства, и, закрыв котелок от обзора собой, обернулся:  
–Учитель! Учитель, я…  
Мужчина ткнул пальцем в песочные часы на столе, давно закончившие подсчет, и торжествующе перебил юношу:  
– Твое время вышло. Ну, сразу сдашься, или будем смотреть, что ты там наварил?  
Вопреки ожиданиям, парень беззастенчиво улыбнулся и в тон своему наставнику ответил:  
– Я рассказал вам теорию почти без единой ошибки, учитель. Вы думаете, сейчас я пас?  
Тот только криво ухмыльнулся:  
– Для того, кого я поднял в Час Быка, у тебя слишком веселый настрой! Ну, тогда рассказывай, что за варево ты сделал.  
Подросток, прокашлявшись, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и мягко, но уверенно начал, не забыв время от времени проверять настой отвара.  
– Как вы и сказали, я сделал лекарство для девушки из задания.  
– Хорошо. Тебе хватило ингридиентов? – Видимо, решив, что ученик слишком уж хорошо начал, мужчина решил подкинуть в топку угля, –Что с пропорцией?  
Как и ожидалось, это тут же выбило из юноши почти весь боевой настрой. Он мигом отвел взгляд и, дабы не подставить себя еще больше, снял печать с варева, тем не менее, продолжив:  
– Я все посчитал, правда! Изначально я думал, что мне всего хватает, но когда мне оставалось всего ничего, я обнаружил, что весь Чжи Цзы* куда-то пропал. Времени на его поиски, а также поиски его аналогов на столе и под столами у меня не было, поэтому пришлось дополнять состав Хуан Цинь* и импровизировать.  
– Почему ты взял именно Хуан Цинь?  
Будто бы цитируя некогда заученный текст, парень без остановки протараторил:  
– Свойства Хуан Цинь схожи с теми, что нужны нам именно в этом отваре. Проще говоря, его можно принять за некое подобие Чжи Цзы.  
Мужчина кивнул в знак согласия, и знаком потребовал отойти. Ученик беспрекословно подчинился и наставник наклонился над котлом, через несколько секунд задумчиво выдав:  
– Так, если судить по консистенции и запаху, неплохо. Могло бы быть и лучше, если бы в самый нужный момент Чжи Цзы чудесным образом не испарился.  
Подросток приподнял бровь. Он четко помнил, как положил нужный ему плод гартензии на стол, а когда отвернулся, наставник стоял в опасной близости с ингридиентом. Конечно, если бы Чжи Цзы в итоге не пропал, то он врядли обратил бы на это внимание, но сейчас ему этим даже попеняли, поэтому юноша счел должным заметить:  
– Но это же вы его взя-…  
Мужчина же, скорчив совершенно ехидное выражение, передразнил ученика:  
– Ля-ля-ля, ничего не слышу! И вообще, как ты разговариваешь со старшими?  
Тому оставалось только развести руками.  
– Как скажете, учитель.  
По правде говоря, далеко не все их разговоры сводились к подобному. Учитель и ученик имели весьма теплые и доверительные отношения. Юноша был безмерно благодарен своему мастеру за все и бесконечно уважал его, а тот в смекалистом и хватком преемнике души не чаял– мальчик едва ли не стал мужчине сыном.  
Когда-то старейшина во время ночной охоты заприметил посреди местного населения еще маленького, но уже многообещающего сироту. Мужчину не смутили проблемы с энергетикой ребенка, и он объявил, что берет дитя к себе в ученики, тем самым повергнув своих коллег в глубокий шок. Ещё бы– глава школы, до жути намаявшись со вздорным характером единственного целителя, давно предлагал тому взять себе преемника– так, на случай, мало ли вдруг – но он в ответ выкатил такой список требований к будущей замене, что глава только за голову схватился. Соответствующего всем пунктам сразу человека существовать, по логике вещей, вообще не должно! И тут – какой-то сиротка, что за один разговор смог расположить к себе совершенно несговорчивую и вспыльчивую персону, которая, собственно, и учила кого-то только из-за крайней необходимости. Правда, надо сказать, учила хорошо, на совесть, так что переживать за профпригодность преемника не приходилось.  
Объединял их еще и общий травмирующий опыт– и у учителя и у ученика были большие проблемы с золотым ядром, поэтому о том, чтобы стать Бессмертными, приходилось забыть. И если старейшина с этим уже смирился, то юноше только предстояло пройти этот сложный путь, полный насмешек и порицаний.  
Наставник снова заглянул в котел, пробормотав:  
– Посмотрим. Для излечения условной девушки, ты сделал что?  
Юноша, уже приведя себя в порядок к тому моменту, улыбнулся и принялся вдохновенно вещать:  
– Лунь Дан Се Ган Тан*, Учитель. Перед тем, как приступить к его приготовлению, я уточнил задание. Симптомами, на которые жаловалась наша больная, были вздутие живота, усталость и, как не странно, сенная лихорадка. Также я узнал, что у нее проблемы со стулом. Поэтому я сделал вывод, что у девушки, вероятно, Ньенджунцзун Бин*. Это заболевание лечится в два этапа: очищающий и тонизирующий. Уточнив, нет ли у нашей девушки Холода селезенки или желудка, а также дефицита энергии, я изготовил лекарство, которое сделает условия непригодными для произрастания грибка, уберет Сырость-Жар.  
Внимательно слушавший его речь мужчина одобрительно кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Диагноз верный. Теперь проверим эффективность.  
С этими словами мужчина вынул из-за пазухи небольшую фляжку и с помощью маленького черпака залил туда немного приготовленного лекарства, чуточку взболтав и тут же нахмурился. Юноша знал, что этот сосуд, зачарованный на проверку итогового результата, не лжет никогда, высказывая все ошибки и просчеты в приготовлении прямо в лицо проверяющему. В уме он тут же начал прокручивать, что и где он мог сделать не так и, окончательно сбледнул с лица, от волнения вцепившись в угол столешницы, тихо обронил:  
– Учитель? Ну как, как результат? Оно пока только в жидком виде. Я и правда не успел сформировать пилюли…  
Продолжить он не успел, с облегчением обнаружив, что лицо мужчины разгладилось и тот покачал головой:  
– Так уж и быть, практику ты сдал. Теория, конечно, вышла лучше, но…  
Парень, у которого едва ли не камень с плеч упал, счастливо выдохнул:  
– Правда сдал? У меня получилось???  
– Ага, мне даже почти не к чему придраться. – улыбнувшись, кивнул мужчина, и, спустя мгновение, поколебавшись, медленно добавил. – Хотя мой старик наверняка нашел бы.  
– Ваш учитель тоже проводил вам подобные зачеты?  
Улыбка на лице старейшины явно потускнела и тот только неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– В точку. У старика были ужасные методы воспитания, он любил мучить детей. Избивал, лишал сна на несколько суток, словом, изгалялся как только мог, и только потом допускал до экзамена. По его словам, он приучал нас к «непредвиденным ситуациям», фу. Изначально у него было семеро учеников, в итоге издевательств не выдержал почти никто. Сущая тварь! Ты бы знал, как я был счастлив, когда этот мудила сгинул. Конечно, это ужасно, да и я поступаю плохо, поминая его так, но я от него столько всего натерпелся, что по-другому не получается. Хотя, должен отдать ему должное, учить этот гад умел. И, как видишь, выучил.  
Юноша поежился. Наставник нечасто рассказывал про свое неудачное ученичество, но когда такое случалось, нелестные эпитеты в сторону его бывшего учителя лились рекой. И, самое страшное, в такие моменты его было не заткнуть.  
Как оказалось, вроде бы озлобленный и острый на язык старейшина любил поговорить на различные темы. В основном рассказывал истории из своей жизни, коих накопилось огромное множество, а его ученик тихо слушал и почтительно помалкивал, мотая на ус опыт предыдущего поколения и задавая интересующие его вопросы. В основном, так и жили.  
Окружающие отмечали, что подросток действовал как успокоительное для целителя– при нём тот старался сводить все свои рутинные ссоры и экстравагантные поступки к минимуму, опасаясь подать дурной пример. Но, на деле, переживать было не за что– к своим годам, юноша вырос тихим и скромным, вежливым и тактичным. Сложно назвать человека который был бы о нем дурного мнения. Такому было бы весьма проблематично в одночасье сменить свой покладистый характер на в точности ему противоположный.  
– … Да, я помню, вы рассказывали. А можно про зачеты поподробнее?  
Мужчина на мгновение задумался и прищелкнул пальцами:  
– Да-да. Так, о чем то бишь я… Ага точно. В общем, фантазией он особо не блистал. Зачастую до начала экзамена старик либо бил нас, либо заставлял работать где-нибудь до изнеможения, и лишь когда мы уже валились с ног, выдавал нам задание. Да не абы что, а трехметровые составы, которые наизусть не запомнишь, а инструкций-то и нет. Для того, чтобы найти все ингридиенты, ты должен смотаться в Сэнлин и обратно, оббегать пол-леса и успеть сделать свое варево. И не дай небо мы его не выполним в срок или ошибемся! Ох, как же нам тогда доставалось. Двое моих коллег не выдержали издевательств и совершили парный уход из этого мира, остальные убежали. Один я остался– наполовину парализованный, с увечным золотым ядром– идеальный преемник, не находишь? Ну, хоть не убежит, пока ноги не работают, да сдачи не даст, ха-ха. Даже у главы нашей школы не было управы на эту скотину– тот приходился кузеном тогдашнему настоятелю монастыря Идигуан*, а потому творил что хотел. Я провел с ним в общей сложности семь или восемь лет, такой системы даже врагу не пожелаешь.  
Переведя дух уж с совсем кислым выражением лица, мужчина подытожил:  
– В общем, у нас оно работало именно так. Свою первую ученицу я обучал по схожим принципам, разве что был не в пример мягче, не шибко-то тиранил, да и руку не поднимал. Девочка всё-таки.  
– А-… - юноша хотел было уточнить личность своей шицзе– шутка ли, узнать о ней впервые, – как его нахально прервал стук в дверь.  
– Юнь-сюн!  
Целитель нетерпеливо откликнулся:  
– Да-да, мы уже почти все, сейчас… – уже виденный ранее мужчина, приоткрыв дверь, только покачал головой:  
– Юнь-сюн, ты УЖЕ опаздываешь.  
Мужчина рассеянно махнул рукой и, пытаясь сосредоточиться, вспомнить, на чем прервалась нить повествования, отчаянно наморщил лоб:  
– Потерпят. Так вот, то бишь, о чём я…  
Сделав вид, что не заметил прозрачных намеков целителя на выход, дядя Чэн со смехом обратился к его ученику:  
– Линь-эр, не возражаешь, если я украду твоего учителя?  
Не дожидаясь ответа на риторический вопрос, мужчина, одной рукой придерживая кипу свитков, которые тащил ранее, второй подхватил под локоток все еще раздумывавшего старейшину и шустро поволок к двери. Тот даже пикнуть не успел, как оказался на улице, а до парня донесся лишь тихий приятный смех:  
– Линь-эр, зайди потом ко мне, нужно поговорить.  
Юноша, которому к подобным сценам было не привыкать, только растерянно улыбнулся:  
– Конечно…  
***  
Подросток, поправив лезущую в глаза челку, осторожно заглянул через частично приоткрытую дверь. Неизвестно, кто ее делал, но этого урода кляли все, кто только мог. Дверь состояла из двух частей: нижняя, что почти всегда была заперта на щеколду, и верхняя, которая имела дурную привычку распахиваться в самое неподходящее время, систематически пиная незадачливых адептов, пришедших поругаться с заместителем главы школы Чэн Дао, и выбивая желание устроить скандал полностью. Единственной гарантией от шишек на лбу был низкий рост, чем юноша и пользовался– он попросту не доставал макушкой до верхней створки. Поэтому попросить его поругаться за них для некоторых старших адептов, включая его учителя, для некоторый уже вошло в привычку. Юноша, мотнув головой, и снова откинув мешающиеся пряди, решительно позвал: – Дядя Чэн? Оттуда донеслось мягкое: – Да, проходи, одну секунду... Парень, аккуратно переступивший порог, оказался в светлом помещении библиотеки, еще наполненном запахом недавно сожженых благовоний. Дядя Чэн сидел за низким столиком и что-то быстро писал. Его симпатичное молодое лицо было сосредоточенно нахмурено. Та кипа свитков, которую он таскал с утра, сейчас аккуратной кучкой лежала перед столом. Парень устроился рядом и некоторое время безмолвно наблюдал, как старший споро пробегает глазами написанный мелким убористым почерком текст, кое-где вставляя правки и пометки, и, в конце концов, тихо предложил: – Вам помочь? Мужчина на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия, а после решительно качнул головой: – Нет, дружище, я сам. Тебе пока по статусу рановато проверять отчеты. – Может, мне тогда чай заварить? Мужчина легко усмехнулся: – Чтобы я опять удивлялся твоей чудесной способности сделать из горькой терпкой дряни такую же дрянь, только сладкую, без добавления сахара? Я тебя умоляю. Мне, конечно, нравится итоговый результат, но не сейчас, хорошо? – Как скажете... Просмотрев и отложив лист, дядя Чэн внезапно проговорил: – В общем, что я хотел сказать... Ты помнишь свое общение с главой школы? Юноша вздрогнул. Разговор с тем властным, хитрым и суровым человеком, которому парень по чистой случайности попался на глаза не так давно, почти не выходил у него из головы. Он отчаянно надеялся, что не наговорил лишнего во вроде бы совершенно рутинной беседе, тем самым не поставив своего мастера в неловкое положение. Судя по взгляду мужчины, юноша все-таки где-то сильно накосячил. – Ох... Такое забудешь. – Отлично. Мы тут недавно поговорили, и... Послушай, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь процедуру посвящения старшего ученика в адепты? Парень, приготовившийся было к полному разносу, удивленно замер: – Конечно... Погодите, дядя Чэн, только не говорите... Тот широко улыбнулся: – Ну, я бы сказал, что после вашего разговора он остался под впечатлением. Еще бы– не смотря на твою внешнюю молодость, ты довольно зрелый. К тому же, сегодня ты в который раз подтвердил свою профессиональную квалификацию. Это внушает уважение. Поэтому он принял решение– три входных задания– и третья косичка* у тебя в кармане. Если что-то пойдет не так– ничего страшного, ты просто сможешь повторить попытку позже. Что думаешь? – Ох... А Учитель? Он знает? – парень озадаченно нахмурился, а мужчина только махнул рукой. – Не переживай, мы вот только-только разговаривали и он подтвердил, что ты уже готов расправить крылья. Ну так что, как ты сам себя оцениваешь?– улыбка стала шире.–Готов к первому полету? Юноша почувствовал комок в горле. Он знал, что обычно учеников допускали до испытаний уже ближе к двадцати годам, и то, что ему сделали поблажку, уже заставлял парня едва ли не прыгать от радости. Как это, ему? Разрешили? С его-то данными? Он не знал, смеяться ему, или плакать. Обычно люди со слабыми Золотыми ядрами засиживались в учениках до последнего, а после, осознав свое убожество, спешили убраться прочь, или же оставались, но уже на профессиях, никак не связанных с совершенствованием. А тут, даже так... Подросток оторопело пробормотал: – Я... Конечно! С радостью! – Тогда возьми это и детально изучи.– дядя Чэн выкопал один свиток из кучки и протянул его юноше. – Первое задание, как ты понимаешь, выполняется в группе. В свитке содержится подробная информация о том, что тебя ждёт. Не переживай, твоя работа не должна быть особо опасной или сложной. – Хорошо, спасибо огромное, дядя Чэн! – парень встал и с вежливым поклоном забрал свиток. Вот это подарок судьбы! – Не за что, дружище. Уже направляясь к выходу, парня настигло тихое: – И помни– о том, что у тебя испытание, не должен знать никто, кроме меня, твоего учителя и главы школы. Ни при каких обстоятельствах! – Я помню... – Удачи, и пусть Небеса будут к тебе благосклонны!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чжи Цзы – плод гартензии.  
> * Хуан Цинь– корень шлемника.  
> *Ньенджунцзун Бин– по-русски просто молочница или кандидоз. Интересный факт, в современном Китае молочница не считается за болезнь, и китайских врачей удивляет количество западных людей с таким заболеванием.  
> *Лунь Дань Се Ган Тан – лекарство  
> * Идигуан(一滴光) – капля света  
> * здесь подразумевается традиция этой школы. Чтобы стать полноценным адептом, старшему ученику ( в прическе которого всего 2 косы, к слову) требуется пройти три испытания. При их успешном прохождении, две косы сплетают в одну, итого три. При этом старшие адепты вольны носить любую прическу, три косы уже не обязательны.


	2. Chapter 2

Утреннее солнце только успело встать, но парило уже нещадно. Выходить на улицу сейчас было чем-то сродни самоубийству. Впрочем, большинство адептов и не собиралось рисковать, попрятавшись от палящих лучей кто куда. Было пустынно и бездюдно даже на главных мостках и улочках, что совершенно не типично.  
По широкой, мощеной дорожке между покоями главы школы и другими секторами, тихим скрипом отдавались шаги только одного человека. Он шел, прищурив свои темные строгие глаза и опустив ресницы, не позволяя ярким бликам попадать на сетчатку.  
Молодой мужчина был до безумия красив. Об этом говорили его бледное лицо с правильными чертами, четкая, прямая осанка, длинные сильные ноги, что плавной походкой несли его по дороге. Если бы не презрительно поджатые губы, добавляющие облику нотки отрезвляющей резкости, высокомерно вздернутый подбородок и прищуренные глаза, создавалось бы четкое ощущение, что ты увидел небожителя.  
Парень дошел до входа в покои и без стука распахнул дверь.  
Там его уже ожидали.  
Очень высокий худощавый мужчина с колючим взглядом увлечённо дочитывал какую-то книгу. Перевернув страницу, он разочарованно вздохнул и захлопнул произведение, лениво окликнув застывшего в дверях парня:  
– Вэньян. – тот сразу же отмер и поприветствовал старшего как следует:  
– Глава школы.  
– Ты знаешь, почему я позвал тебя? – мужчина заложил руки за спину и искоса глянул на отрицательно качнувшего головой юношу.  
– Этот адепт может только гадать.  
Тогда глава школы, спокойно выдохнув, ровным тоном поведал:  
– Ничейные земли. Деревня Мяньсу и ее округ. В течение нескольких лет пропадают люди. Ни одного тела не найдено. Есть подозрение, что в этом замешаны духи Леса высокого уровня.  
Молодой человек уловил все с первых слов:  
– Понял вас. Вы хотите, чтобы я присоединился к группе, отправляющейся на расследование?  
– Не просто присоединился. Ты будешь там за старшего.  
Юноша уставился на мужчину в немом изумлении. Тот только интригующе улыбнулся одними губами:  
– Ты не ослышался. Я серьёзно.  
– …  
Глава школы едва слышно хмыкнул. Все же, как быстро растут дети. Он заговорщицки потрепал совершенно оторопевшего парня по плечу.  
– По правде говоря, я давно об этом подумывал. Как твой бывший наставник, я не мог не заметить, насколько ты вырос за последние годы. Теперь я хочу знать, смогу ли я доверить тебе жизни людей, случись что. Задание обещает быть несложным, справишься со всем быстро и без проблем.  
Юноша тут же привел себя в порядок, приняв вид почтительный и благообразный, поклонился:  
– Если так пожелает глава школы.  
Тот тут же кивнул, и, немного отстранившись, будничным тоном произнёс:  
– Возьмешь с собой троих учеников старейшины Ли. Он давно хотел, чтобы они проветрились.  
– Хорошо.  
– И еще.– мужчина сделал акцент на этих словах, – Ты помнишь единственного ученика старейшины Юнь?  
Парень вздрогнул.  
Их знакомство незаладилось с самого начала.  
Это была уже не первая его зачистка. Вернее, в общем и целом– не первая.  
Своеобразные Охоты, иногда в формате состязаний, проводились нередко сразу между несколькими ведущими Школами– примерно раз в год. Участвовать в них имели право практически все. Так как подобное дело требовало от юных заклинателей недюжинных усидчивости и выносливости, мало кто начинал в раннем возрасте. Обычно в зачистках участвовали мужчины не раньше двадцати.  
Нет, конечно, девушки тоже могли принимать участие, но это не то, чтобы не приветствовалось, скорее, просто рушило некоторые стереотипы, такие как: «Утонченным и нежным заклинательницам место за свитками да за цинем, но никак не на настоящей бойне». Далеко не каждая дева имела что-то против подобного отношения, поэтому на охотах преобладали, в основном, заклинатели мужского пола.  
Также, на случай непредвиденных ранений, целителями разворачивался целый походный госпиталь.  
Когда Охота была запланированной, место, в котором она должна была проходить, первым делом расчищалось от людей и других разумных форм жизни– чтобы не навредить им в пылу состязания, разумеется. Но если же зачистка становилась стихийной или аварийной– местных жителей не успевали эвакуировать, и поэтому, зачастую случайно попадаясь под горячую руку, именно они являлись основными посетителями госпиталей. Правила Охоты, естественно, предусматривали такие моменты– если видишь раненого мирного жителя, то ты обязан отложить все свои дела, и сопроводить последнего к целителю как можно быстрее. И без всяких отлагательств.  
Если зачистка проходила в формате Состязаний, то каждой убитой особи велся строгий подсчет– не дай Небо хоть немного приукрасить подвиги, заплюют свои же. У судей был один пренеприятнейший способ выяснить правду, и чувствовать такой на своей шкуре хотелось далеко не каждому, а потому участники отвечали кристально честно.  
Но сейчас Охота была стихийной, образовавшейся максимально быстро – всего за считанные дни. Из одной деревеньки поступил срочный крик о помощи, мол, спасите нас, Бессмертные господа, беда– волки нас совсем заели. Это селение находилось в аккурат рядом с Темнолесьем– огромным зеленым массивом, занимающим добрую четверть всех Ничейных земель. Поэтому было решено в первую очередь прочесать пролески, дабы выяснить, насколько все плохо на самом деле.  
С Демоническими волками юноша до этого момента еще не сталкивался, но ему хватило пары фраз учителя, чтобы понять, как с такими ладить. Он был весьма и весьма цепким да способным учеником, что не могло не радовать.  
С самого начала Охоты на счету юноши уже числилось несколько порождений тьмы. Разделывая на кусочки очередную демоническую тварь, он находился не так уж и далеко от просеки, когда услышал оттуда слабые стороны и решил перед уходом проверить, что же такое там произошло. Неторопливым шагом он уже шел по направлению, когда совершенно непонятный, едва ли не с ног сбивающийся мальчишка неожиданно выскочил на полянку, которой, судя по еще одним топочущим звукам, так некстати заинтересовался демонический Волк. В тот момент юноша еще хотел вмешаться, однако посчитал, что времени у него более чем предостаточно. Но все же он несколько переоценил себя. Когда странный ребёнок достал что-то из поясного мешочка, интуиция парня шевельнулась и свернулась в комочек. Он тут же почуял неладное и спешно ускорил шаг, через мгновение уже будучи совсем рядом– но было уже слишком поздно. Просека тут же вспыхнула зыбким лазурным пламенем, заставив молодого заклинателя отшатнуться.  
Он сразу узнал этот огонь с характерным цветом и специфическим душистым запахом. Хоть вживую он видел его впервые, по рассказам наставника, который сталкивался с подобным, имел четкое представление об использовании травы Негасимого Пламени и его побочных эффектах. Поэтому ему оставалось лишь зачарованно наблюдать за разворачивающимся действом. Его больше удивило, что этот загадочный ребенок имел достаточный для применения травы уровень развития золотого ядра– она поддаётся отнюдь не каждому. Да и вообще– откуда она у него? Об условиях произрастания травы юноша знал плохо, но, судя по её редкости, он догадывался, что эта штука отнюдь не под каждой елкой растет.  
Наконец, эпопея с небольшим пожаром закончилась, и из явно неравной схватки человека и демонического создания победителем вышел мальчишка.  
Ли Вэньян мельком заметил свежую рану на его кисти, когда тот взмахнул рукой, заставив огонь затухнуть. Но ребенка, казалось, это не заботило– он, шатаясь и едва стоя на ногах, тяжело поковылял к другому человеку, тому, что лежал на земле.  
Чем дальше, тем больше юноша поражался самообладанию незнакомого мальчишки– мало того, что, судя по его внешнему виду, он не спал, как минимум, три дня и питался воздухом с неделю, так еще и после использования запрещенного заклятия сразу рвется помогать другим, хоть сам едва на ногах держится. Его что, результат совершенно не волнует? Или он уже привыкший? Ли Вэньян просто не понимал.  
Когда он спрашивал мальчишку о том, что тот натворил, он имел ввиду не сам ритуал, а причины. Почему он поступил так? Судя по фразам ребенка, тот видел раненого впервые в жизни. Так с какого это перепугу этот странный мальчишка не испугался волка, не убежал с криками, а храбро вступился за человека, не взирая на последствия?  
Но, глядя в совершенно стеклянные сине-зеленые глаза, он все больше убеждался, что ответа не получит. Видимо, сказывался тот недосып, или истощение– Ли Вэньян не знал точно– поскольку мальчишка, не успев сказать даже пары фраз или попытаться драпануть, внезапно свалился без сознания.  
Юноша машинально поймал того, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Мыслительный процесс шел туго– все насмерть вбитые инструкции оказались бессильны перед лицом реальной ситуации.  
И лишь когда парень заметил стекающую с уголка глаза бессознательного ребенка каплю крови, Ли Вэньян и впрямь испугался.  
Кровотечение из цицао, один из верных признаков подступающего искажения Ци! Значит, то, что этот странный мальчишка не упал замертво сразу, было лишь делом времени, а не уже выработавшейся привычкой использовать эту траву.  
Тут же собрав волю в кулак, Ли Вэньян направил свою энергию в мередианы ребенка и тут же едва сам не закашлялся кровью– такой силы отдачей его наградило. Мало того, что это не помогло– все стало только хуже: переданная энергия не усвоилась, а потому выходила сейчас вместе с усилившимся кровотечением из семи цицао, так ещё и грозила угробить неудачливлго спасателя.  
Если с первым Ли Вэньян ещё мог как-то мириться, то второе уже не лезло ни в какие рамки. Ну что тут поделать – ну не его это профиль, людям с искажением Ци помогать. Тут бы нормального целителя, или, по крайней мере, того, кто хотя бы каплю в этом соображает. Но не его же! Про себя юноша зарекся передавать кому-то свою энергию на будущее. Не хватало потом доказывать, что труп на твоих руках ты не убивал, а всего лишь пытался помочь. Но этот случай был воистину беспрецедентным. Мало того, что никого из старших рядом не оказалось, так ещё и какой-то совершенствующийся из местных задумал качать права.  
У себя в голове Ли Вэньян крыл самыми последними словами и молодого культиватора, и происходящее, и странного ребенка, которому ему взбрело в голову помочь. Почему, почему здесь оказался именно он, а не кто-то более опытный?  
Появление старших адептов своей школы он воспринял с едва скрываемым облегчением. Конечно, картину портило, что этими адептами являлись его собственный отец и шишу, но, как говорится, выбирать не приходится. Не успел он как следует порадоваться удачному выходу из почти патовой ситуации, как отцу вновь вздумалось почитать ему нотации. Все ликование сразу как рукой сняло.  
Уже передавая раненых на руки целителям, Ли Вэньяна интересовал только один вопрос: просто мудак ли его собственный отец, или же ещё и дурак к тому же?  
Едва вынырнув из собственных воспоминаний, парень холодно процедил:  
– Такого сложно забыть.  
И его тут же огорошили отличной новостью:  
– Он тоже поедет с вами.  
Юноша вздрогнул. Все эти годы, пока принятый в школу мальчишка жил рядом, он старался избегать его. Сложно сказать, было ли это отвращение, просто опасение, неприязнь или еще что… Он просто не хотел его видеть, а потому сводил все общение к необходимому минимуму.  
Чувствуя подступающий к горлу комок, молодой человек тихо проговорил:  
– Зачем? Он же целитель.  
Мужчина пожал плечами:  
– Кем бы он не был, практика никому и никогда не мешала. Любой опыт– хороший или плохой– он все одно опыт. Тем более, парню не помешало бы проветриться, раз с наставником не уехал– скоро совсем в своих травках зачахнет.  
Смерив взглядом замершего юношу, он с усталой улыбкой добавил:  
– Не волнуйся. Насколько я знаю, он мальчик смирный и смекалистый, не доставит тебе сильных хлопот.  
Юноша окончательно отмер и тут же кивнул. Личные отношения это одно дело, но приказ главы школы – уже другое. Как бы Ли Вэньян не желал контактировать с этим парнем, приказ есть приказ, и его надо исполнять.  
–Ах да, и ещё один момент.– глаза мужчины холодно блеснули, –Старайтесь избегать вооруженных конфликтов. Ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
– Я вас не подведу. – вновь поклонился юноша. Глава школы снова тонко улыбнулся.  
– Тогда ступай, готовься. Выезжаете завтра, до Мяньсу ехать не более суток. Более подробную информацию получишь у младшего заместителя Чэна.  
– Слушаюсь.  
*** В отличие от старейшины Юнь, не желавшего набирать себе большое количество учеников, остальные на эту тему не особенно переживали. Протеже только у одного заклинателя могло быть больше полусотни и, собственно, они даже не всегда знали друг друга. А в младших учениках и вовсе никто не разбирался– и правда, зачем запоминать их лица, когда большая часть все равно отсеется?  
Обычно к концу обучения от изначального состава оставалось человек десять– не больше. И те годам к двадцати - двадцати пяти уходят в свободное плавание.  
Но во время образования приходилось как-то выживать и срабатываться, поэтому ровесники сбивались в кучки и приспосабливались к новой жизни, работая в команде, которая с каждым годом становилась все меньше и меньше.  
Обычно наставник отмечал, кто к какой кучке принадлежит, а потому, если у него не было такой задачи, предпочитал не ставить людей из разных групп в одну команду. Это имело как плюсы, так и минусы. Конечно, навыки работы с людьми неплохо улучшились, но, с другой стороны, общение с одними и теми же персонами давало ложное ощущение в одинаковости характеров у людей.  
По этой причине сейчас трое учеников старейшины Ли стояли у ворот школы и, грубо говоря, точили лясы. Их кони, да еще два нетерпеливо переминались рядом, мирно пофыркивая.  
Все восемь существ, не смотря на известную поговорку, ожидали еще двоих, без которых отправиться в путь было нельзя, и которые отчего-то опаздывали.  
Еще бы– только позавчера их учитель позвал всех троих к себе и выдал инструкции к новому заданию. Хоть наставник и сразу предупредил, что наблюдателя– зрелого заклинателя, который смотрит на ход дела, но не вмешивается– с ними в этот раз не будет, и они обязаны беспрекословно подчиняться лидеру, ребята восприняли все с иронией. Нет наблюдателя– значит можно расслабиться. Никто не помешает выпивать и наедаться, флиртовать с красавицами и... Упивались мечтами они ровно до того момента, пока не узнали, кто будет их командиром на этом задании.  
Ли Вэньян, племянник и бывший ученик главы школы. Холодный и высокомерный, в свои неполные девятнадцать он соответствовал почти всем стереотипам про совершенствующихся разом. При нём было все– и отчужденность от проблем и эмоций, и неземная красота, и тонкий, расчетливый ум. Такой человек, как он, не приемлет подобных увеселительных мероприятий на заданиях с его участием.  
Ситуацию не спасало то, что вместо наблюдателя с ними отправляется какой-то неизвестный старший ученик другого заклинателя.  
Черт его знает, что он за человек, поэтому плакал их кутеж горькими слезами.  
Но, тем не менее, оба, что было странно, задерживались.  
Солнце уже успело взойти, хотя, по всем канонам, выезжать следовало еще на рассвете.  
Наконец, по дороге зазвучали частые, торопливые шаги. Один из юношей лениво повернулся, чтобы высказать новому коллеге свое недовольство, но тут же приуныл: приближающийся человек нисколько не походил на старшего ученика.  
Подросток выглядел лет на двенадцать- тринадцать, излишне хрупким и худощавым даже учитывая свободный крой темных одежд. Тем не менее, впечатления, что он вот-вот схватится за сердце и упадет без чувств, парнишка не производил. Скорее, даже наоборот– обладал исключительно спокойной и ровной аурой.  
Оглянувшемуся назад парню в голову пришла совершенно гениальная идея. Раз этот ребенок здесь шарится в такую рань, значит он не занят. А раз не занят, значит можно припахать на поиски опаздывающих, уж старшему по рангу и возрасту он отказать не посмеет.  
Подождав, пока подросток приблизится, юноша помахал тому рукой:  
– Хэй, маленький шиди*!  
Тот, подойдя чуть ближе, широко распахнул и без того большие глаза и с готовностью откликнулся:  
– Да?  
– Ты, случаем, не знаешь старшего ученика старейшины Юнь?– поинтересовался парень. Его товарищи тоже обратили внимание на подошедшего к ним человека, с любопытством поглядывая на него. Тот в свою очередь на секунду замешкался, но после утвердительно кивнул:  
– Знаю, а что?  
– Не мог бы ты позвать его? Скажи, что еще пара минут, и он опоздает. Стоило бы поторопиться.  
– Ам, тут такое дело...– подросток обезоруживающе улыбнулся, –В общем, старший ученик– это я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * шиди– младший неродной брат. Аналогично, шисюн – старший неродной брат, шицзе и шимэй– старшая и младшая неродные сестры соответственно


	3. Chapter 3

...– Ам, тут такое дело…– подросток обезоруживающе улыбнулся, –В общем, старший ученик– это я.  
Повисла неловкая секундная пауза. Любопытство в глазах сменилось ярчайшим изумлением. Тот же самый, кто и позвал подростка, нарушил тишину, севшим голосом пробормотав:  
– Ты? Старший??? Да не смеши.  
Улыбка на лице юноши стала чуть виноватой. Он потер нос тыльной стороной ладони и хотел что-то сказать, но тут же один из парней, будто бы о чем-то вспомнив, воскликнул:  
– О, а я его знаю. Ты же это… Янлинь, кажется, да?  
– Ага, я самый. – подросток участливо закивал головой и, словно оттарабанив давно заученную речевку, сухо представился, – Старший ученик старейшины Юнь, Ван Янлинь, приветствует шисюнов.  
Парень широко улыбнулся:  
– Рады знакомству. Я Кун Жон, а это-… – он махнул рукой, по которой его тут же задумчиво стукнул молчавший доселе юноша:  
– Слушай, а он вроде и правда у старейшины Юнь обучается. Помните, когда мы с шицзе, ну… Подрались, в общем, он мне снадобье выдал. Так ведь? –обратился он к Ван Янлиню. Тот быстро подтвердил:  
– Ага, абсолютно так.  
На этот раз его перебил все еще находящийся в глубоких раздумьях первый молодой человек:  
– Не, не верю я тебе. – бурно жестикулируя, выдал он, – Нет, ладно ученик, это-то понятно. Но какой-то ты слишком маленький для старшего ученика.  
Это было не то чтобы оскорбительно, но все же неприятно. Ван Янлинь уже привык к тому, что его часто унижают из-за внешней молодости. Подобные казусы встречались достаточно часто– порой юношу совсем отказывались воспринимать всерьез, ссылаясь на его видимый возраст. И не доказать же было, что на самом деле он много старше своего тела.  
Конечно, парень к этому и не стремился– доказывать что-то подобным людям только себе дороже, потом проблем не оберешься. И, признаться, от того, что ты выглядишь от силы лет на двенадцать, есть и свои плюсы, не так ли?  
Но минусов также было огромное количество. Например, вот сейчас– один определенный юноша перед ним сидел и отчаянно нес какую-то дичь, в конце насмешливо-сочувствующим тоном добавив нечто совершенно бредовое:  
– На лошадь-то хоть залезть сможешь?  
Ван Янлинь нахмурился. Ладно, значит, тут тоже не особо ум блещет. Ну что ж, поздравления приняты– ни дня без столкновения с придурками.  
Вздохнув, он с легкостью продемонстрировал то, в неумении чего его только что обвинили.  
Особенно хорошей физической подготовкой Ван Янлинь от природы не выделялся– тем более, на фоне более рослых товарищей– но ловкости и смекалки ему было не занимать. К тому же, у него уже был опыт езды на животных, а потому лошадь даже не успела понять, что ее оседлали.  
Лишь оказавшись в седле он пристально взглянул в лицо обидчику и тихо отчеканил:  
– За кого вы меня принимаете? Какие-то проблемы?  
Наткнувшись на далеко не детский взгляд, парень вздрогнул и тут же пошел на попятную:  
– Все, все, не кипятись, каюсь, не так выразился.  
Вздохнув, юноша повернул голову к остальным, которые смотрели на него максимально подозрительно и молчали. В этот раз сильного скандала удалось избежать, и Ван Янлинь с непринужденной улыбкой поинтересовался:  
– Мы ждем еще кого-то?  
Кун Жон первым отвел взгляд и пояснил:  
– Да, сейчас подойдет шисюн. Он отошел за последними наставлениями.  
Вновь повисла тишина.  
Ван Янлинь кивнул, обдумывая информацию. У старейшины Ли эти трое были старшими учениками, а значит под «шисюном» мог иметься ввиду только старший ученик его вышестоящего брата по школе. Так как этих старших братьев было всего двое, и Ван Янлинь являлся протеже одного из них, то на ум приходил только последний ученик главы школы.  
Это была весьма интересная догадка, но юноша не спешил ее подтверждать– если быть честным, ему не хотелось бы работать с этим человеком. Его предубеждения насчет Ван Янлиня сквозили даже в случайных взглядах, мимолетно брошенных из толпы. Связаться с тем, кто тебя постоянно в чем-то подозревает, к тому же, не говорит, в чем именно– худшее, что можно сделать в жизни. Юноша устало выдохнул и задвинул свои раздумья подальше– как говорил Учитель, глядя на отношение своего ученика к различным проблемам, такими темпами он поседеет годам к двадцати, если не раньше.  
Тем не менее, первый парень, похоже, отступать не собирался. Проанализировав, как и почему его в прошлый раз послали грибы собирать, он предпринял еще одну попытку узнать интересующую его информацию. На этот раз, уже более вежливо:  
– Слушай, а тебе вообще сколько лет? Просто… Не обижайся, но для старшего ученика ты выглядишь, ну… Маловатым.  
Вопрос был задан осторожно и приветливо, а потому Ван Янлинь любезно улыбнулся:  
– Ничего страшного, я понимаю. На самом деле, мне-…  
– О, а вот и шисюн! – тут же перебил его Кун Жон, но юноша недвижно замер с наполовину произнесенной фразой еще секундой ранее.  
Ван Янлиню не понадобилось даже оборачиваться. Он буквально кожей почувствовал приближение того, о ком только недавно вспоминал. О, эту однотонную ледяную ауру было бы тяжело не заметить!  
Но тем не менее, его нежелание работать с этим человеком не имело ничего общего с приказом начальства, поэтому юноше оставалось только растянуть губы в улыбке и вежливо поздороваться.  
– Доброе утро, младший господин Ли.  
Парень смерил улыбающегося подростка взглядом, холодно кивнул и почти мгновенно оказался на ранее незанятом вороном коне.  
Кун Жон восхищенно присвистнул:  
– Ого, братец, да вы, никак, с шисюном знакомы?  
Ван Янлинь потупил взгляд, поправляя большую котомку с лекарствами на бедре:  
– Ну, совсем капельку…  
– Чего стоим? Кого ждем?– за все это время это были первые слова, которые удосужился произнести Ли Вэньян. Надо сказать, голос полностью отражал его невыразимо прекрасную внешность– такой великолепный, плавный и бархатный, и лишь нотки высокомерия и презрения добавляли ему лишней спесивости.  
Ван Янлинь не любил тех, кто смотрит на всех свысока. Но по долгу выбранного пути, с такими экземплярами приходилось мириться.  
Единственным, что себе таки позволил молодой целитель, было небольшой колкостью:  
– Ну, судя по всему, тебя и твоих указаний. Ты же здесь главный.  
Заклинатель не обратил на это даже толики внимания, и, быстро знаками показав, в каком порядке они поедут, пришпорил коня и рысью погнал его вперед. Остальные, разбившись по парам, спешно последовали за ним. 

***

Солнце, едва приподнявшись, внезапно зашло за облака. Теплая погода, еще вчера такими темпами перешедшая в невыносимо жаркую, сменилась живительной прохладой.  
Самая комфортная температура для поездки, не жарко и не холодно, думалось юноше.  
Густой сосновый лес с его хвойным запахом чередовался с давно засеянными полями, на которых уже что-то колосилось.  
В некоторых местах, заприметив кое-что необычное в виде дефицитных растений, юноша бы остановился и обследовал бы интересующее его пространство, но их лидер упрямо гнал дальше, словно боялся куда-то опоздать, иногда на мгновение поворачиваясь, коротко стрельнув глазами, и тут же возвращаясь в изначальное положение.  
Ван Янлинь не раз замечал, какие косые взгляды кидал на него Ли Вэньян время от времени. Но он не предавал этому особого значения– зачем, когда и так знаешь причину? Поэтому он просто наслаждался дорогой, с любопытством рассматривая пейзажи.  
Спустя несколько часов непрерывной езды, Кун Жон, едущий рядом, внезапно заговорил:  
– Хэй, ты в курсе, что на тебя шисюн странно смотрит.  
Ван Янлинь внутренне хихикнул. Надо же, еще кто-то заметил эти странные повороты головой от обычно невозмутимого аки скала молодого заклинателя.  
Он спокойно кивнул:  
– Ага, я знаю. Но спасибо, что сказал.  
Кун Жон явно не был дураком. Поэтому, как только отзвучали слова ответа, он тихо задал встречный вопрос:  
– У вас с ним были разногласия?  
– Нет, скорее …– юноша замялся, подбирая нужное слово,– Просто неудачное знакомство, только и всего.  
– Неудачное? А как вы познакомились?  
Познакомились? Хороший вопрос. 

***

Рьяно помотав головой, в попытках отогнать мутную резь в глазах, мальчишка едва не упал, на секунду потеряв равновесие и опершись о забор. Выровняв почему-то сбившееся дыхание, он ощутил, что ему немногим полегчало.  
Звон в ушах слегка отступил, и Ван Янлинь едва расслышал слабый стон. Его угасающее было сознание отчаянно уцепилось за этот тихий звук, заработав из последних сил. Мысли совершенно запутались, мальчишка не мог ухватить за хвост ни одну из них, чтобы распутать этот клубок. Поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, чем пойти на шум, и проверить, не случилось ли чего.  
Конечно, будь Ван Янлинь в другом состоянии, он бы с воплями схватился за голову. Он– все еще ребенок, к тому же– раненый, куда он суется?  
Беспокоится, что кому-то может быть нужна его помощь? Как наивно! Интересно, кому вообще может понадобиться помощь малолетнего калеки. Первым делом, ему стоило бы сообщить о подозрительных криках из леса старшим– они бы разобрались– а потом с чистой совестью отправляться на заслуженный отдых. Так куда, скажите на милость, его несет сейчас?  
Но что только не придет в голову человеку, чье сознание несколько помутилось. Мальчику не хотелось снова попасть в переплет– ему хотелось спать– но врожденное любопытство одерживало победу над последними остатками здравого смысла, которые еще не успели кануть в лету, кинув своего хозяина на произвол судьбы, а потому боролись за свое дальнейшее благополучие в поте лица. К сожалению, столь самоотверженный труд не увенчался успехом, и уже через десяток метров у Ван Янлиня снова потемнело в глазах. Он только успел подумать, что идея пойти на звук сама по себе являлась какой-то сомнительной, как его перегруженное сознание откликнулось чистой вспышкой. Сначала мальчишка даже не понял что произошло, а в следующее мгновение он уже был на лесной просеке. Он не мог остановиться– тело совершенно не слушалось, выделывая какие-то свои пируэты, а мысли, и так уже подернутые туманной дымкой, вовсе отступили на задний план, по пути совершенно теряясь. Такое состояние можно было бы с легкостью сравнить со своеобразным трансом, да что там, вероятно, это он и был.  
Мальчишка совершенно не осознавал реальность, окончательно провалившись в сон наяву.  
Вновь заслышав стон, он повернул голову. На земле тихой кучкой был распростерт человек. Его одежда была перепачкана в крови и грязи, тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Видимо, бедолага силился встать, или хотя бы отползти, но силы окончательно оставили его, потому он мог только сжимать уже испачканную в темной жиже траву своими кровоточащими пальцами и тихо молить богов о помощи. Или о безболезненной смерти, в коей Ван Янлинь, судя по гулкому злобному рыку прямо под ухом, небеспричинно сомневался.  
Зверь, вышедший на залитую лунным светом просеку, чтобы полакомиться человечинкой, был не особо крупным– в сравнении с теми двумя, которых Янлинь видел ранее, этот казался едва ли не ребенком– но опасность представлял не меньшую: судя по количеству шрамов на уродливой морде, волк являлся матерым охотником.  
Никогда нельзя недооценивать кого-то из-за его размера. Даже маленькая собачка, которую ты опрометчиво посчитал щенком, в итоге может откусить тебе ногу.  
Янлинь сам не заметил, как встал между этими двумя, преграждая зверю путь до его потенциальной добычи. Тот сразу издевательски оскалился, обнажая два ряда острых как лезвие клыков, будто бы намекая, что его противник не знает, что небеса были созданы прежде земли*.  
Дальше все происходило будто в каком-то странном, запутанном сне.  
Рука метнулась к мешочку на поясе, и едва ли не наугад вытащила небольшую связку сушеных трав. В ту же секунду ростки разлетелись в труху, пылью ложась на ветер и зеленоватыми искрами оседая на землю. На мгновение всё, даже зверь, застыло, ожидая эффекта. Но ничего не произошло.  
Волк гортанно зарычал, неторопливо подходя все ближе и ближе. Янлинь же был абсолютно спокоен, хладнокровно высчитывая про себя. Пять, четыре– шаги стали мельче, зверь готовится к прыжку. Три, два– шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, из раскрытой пасти закапала слюна. Волк явно расчитывал на щедрую добычу. Расстояние стремительно сокращалось– два чжана*, полтора, чжан… Передние лапы оторвались от земли. Мальчишка холодно усмехнулся. А вот теперь – один.  
Искры, осевшие на траве, ярко заблестели, отзываясь энергии, окутавшей всю поляну, и ослепительно вспыхнули высокими столбами огня. Дорогу прыгнувшему зверю преградила высокая стена зеленого пламени. Тварь, приземлившаяся прямо посередине, болезненно взвыла и отскочила назад. Да поздно– стена оказалась весьма гибкой и достаточно условной, поэтому сзади Волка поджидал неприятный сюрприз. Как, в принципе, и сбоку. Зверь оказался в кольце огня, выпрыгнуть из которого не представлялось возможным. Вдобавок к опаленной морде добавилось еще одно весомое обстоятельство– из-за метаний по поляне тварь нацепляла множество летучих искорок. При их вспышках темная лохматая шерсть занялась почти мгновенно. Стоит ли говорить, что Волк быстро превратился в ходячий факел?  
Но самым жутким в картине было отнюдь не это. Страшнее всего было наблюдать, с каким ледяным спокойствием за мучениями животного наблюдет мальчишка.  
По его бледному лицу в сумасшедшем танце скакали изумрудные блики, придавая неизменно холодному выражению толику безумия. В совершенно стеклянных, нечитаемых голубовато-зеленых глазах отражалась агония демонического создания.  
Через пару мгновений все было кончено. С громким воем, прервавшись на высокой ноте, тварь рухнула на землю, и больше не поднималась. Все еще находясь в трансе, мальчишка тряхнул рукой– и пламя, только что бесновавшееся, мигом погасло. Зеленоватые искорки, что прежде не были проблемой, вдруг потянулись вслед за остаточной энергией прямо к её владельцу. Янлинь внезапно почувствовал жжение на ладони– именно туда приземлились первые несколько штук, которые быстро исчезли, впитавшись под кожу. Тут же конечность свело сильнейшей судорогой, устремившиеся к ней искры хаотично полыхали то тут, то там, причиняя невыносимые боль и жжение. Это мгновенно вывело паренька из состояния прострации и тот, едва осознав, что натворил, чуть не схватился за голову. Он же должен был выкинуть эту штуку ещё две недели назад! Так какого черта сейчас связка травы Негасимого Пламени находится у него в мешочке вместо корня волчьей отравы*?!  
Ответа на этот вопрос не было.  
Некоторое время назад, ещё когда Дядюшка был в порядке, а волков не было и в помине, Янлинь во время утреннего сбора наткнулся на необычную поросль. Ярко-зеленые высокие побеги уютно примостились в укромном местечке между корнями столетней ели, скромно покачивая изумрудными венчиками цветов, чем-то похожих на маленькие водные лилии. Тогда он пожал плечами и срезал странное растение, чуть позже показав стебли наставнику. Тот, несколько сбледнув с лица, вкрадчиво поинтересовался, откуда у мальчика эта трава.  
Оказалось, что трава Негасимого Пламени– известная также как Цветок Изумрудного Огня– редкое полумагическое растение, имеющее уникальное свойство– при мощном воздействии на него Ци, трава загорается пламенем лазурного цвета, потушить которое крайне тяжело. Горючие свойства имеют все части растения, но лучше да дольше всего горят листья и цветы.  
Существует множество способов применения дефицитного растения. Стебель, корень, листья можно высушить и перемолоть в порошок, который применяется просто так или добавляется в различные яды, сок же– добавить в киноварь для написания талисманов Негасимого пламени.  
Но использование этой травы практически в любом виде дает весьма странный эффект. С помощью остатка Ци, трава проникает в организм заклинателя и концентрируется, в первую очередь, в крови, навсегда придавая ей свой пряный запах и терпкий вкус вкупе с другими признаками. Поэтому зачастую можно увидеть, как вместо киновари в написании талисманов Негасимого Пламени употребляют кровь человека, однажды использовавшего траву по назначению.  
Казалось бы, все весьма радужно. Но как бы не так– у повсеместного использования этого «полезного» растения есть и обратная сторона. Безобидные, вроде бы, частицы чаще всего вызывают сильнейшие по своей мощности искажения Ци, которые с легкостью могут завести человека за грань. Обычно люди, которые решились на такой рискованный шаг, как использование травы Негасимого Пламени, в скором времени погибали. Те же, кто выживал, на всю оставшуюся жизнь становились калеками– системы энергоканалов искажались, течение Ци порой прерывалось, и, следовательно, Золотое Ядро потихоньку начинало отмирать. Не даром в народе ходили байки о том, что те, кто когда-либо использовал цветок, печально заканчивали свою жизнь на тропе Тёмного Пути– для отчаявшихся, утративших веру бывших совершенствующихся это было единственной надеждой восстановить былую силу.  
Посему, чаще всего эта трава – последний выход, к которому не прибегают без крайней необходимости.  
Выслушав краткий экскурс, побледнел уже мальчишка, и клятвенно пообещал избавиться от этой дряни в ближайшее время. Но, видимо, позабыл. И у его памяти бывают промашки, правда, столь фатальной пока не случалось ни разу. Но, видимо, все когда-то бывает впервые.  
Не успел Янлинь опомниться, как на ладони звездочкой сверкнула и пропала последняя блестка. Мальчик помотал головой и бросил мимолетный взгляд себе за спину. Человек на земле снова конвульсивно дернулся и хрипло застонал.  
Ребёнок, устало выдохнув, попытался привести дрожащие конечности в порядок. Где-то в закоулках сознания стукнула мысль, что в этот раз для него действительно перебор, набатом отдаваясь сквозь нарастающий шум в голове. В груди предательски кольнуло, после разлилось горькое жжение, будто бы яркий пожар залили водой, и остались лишь дотлевающие, но еще раскаленные угли.

Едва покачиваясь, мальчишка с трудом преодолел ту пару метров до пострадавшего. Пустяковое расстояние показалось многокилометровым путём для до крайности изморенного организма.  
Янлинь устало опустился на колени рядом с ним. Он даже не приглядываясь мог бы сказать, что у парня жуткое духовное истощение, но помочь бедняге было не в его силах: защищая молодого человека несколько мгновений назад, он выжал из себя все, что только мог, даже больше– мальчик с уверенностью мог сказать.  
Будь у него чуть больше энергии, он бы с улыбкой отметил:» У меня не случилось искажение Ци сразу после использования травы, искажаться-то больше и нечему!». Но, по видимым причинам, отметить этот странный факт у мальчика не вышло. Как и не получилось как следует рассмотреть пострадавшего в неверном свете Луны.  
Человек лежал на земле навзничь, тяжело дыша. Каждый надрывный вздох сопровождался истошным хрипом, будто парень– судя по низкому тону хриплого голоса– вот-вот собирался на тот свет. Янлинь с неким усилием перевел блуждающий взгляд на живот молодого человека и отметил, что промокшая от крови ткань уже успела обсохнуть, застыв неприятно хрустящей корочкой. Значит, эти раны были нанесены ему уже относительно давно– тогда почему же юноша не позвал на помощь раньше, предпочтя терпеть до последнего?  
Все его лицо было покрыто слоем липкой земли и пота, и лишь мутные, обессиленно полуприкрытые, темные глаза, испещренные кровавыми прожилками лопнувших сосудов, хоть как-то выделялись на этом фоне. На открытой шее зияли несколько достаточно глубоких порезов, но в сравнении с тем, что было на левой руке, они казались просто не заслуживающими внимания царапинами.  
Ту рану заметить было непросто– странный юноша перед тем, как окончательно погрузиться в околообморочное состояние, расположил руку под таким углом, что на первый взгляд его травма была незаметна, и обнаружилась только тогда, когда Янлинь попытался положить конечность в более удобное для пострадавшего положение. Разрез на исчерченном странными темными линиями предплечье был очень глубок, доходил едва ли не до кости. Результатом длительного переползания по земле стало то, что рана до отказа набилась комьями липкой земли. «Плохо дело», – решил ребенок, –«Если он не умер от зубов волка, то ему самое время откинуться из-за заражения крови.»  
Непослушными руками мальчишка вновь полез в поясной мешочек, и, вынув оттуда небольшую фляжку воды, попытался промыть представляющее опасения ранение. Это вышло даже быстрее, чем он ожидал, поэтому вскоре, капнув на уже более очищенный порез из другого флакона, Янлинь взялся за бинт. Но не успел он сделать и пары витков, как кто-то схватил его за больную ладонь и с силой потянул вверх.  
До этого момента мальчишка считал, что его рука не болит ни капли, ибо его чувства из-за жуткого переутомления совершенно отключились. Как оказалось, он был совершенно неправ– ощущения лишь притупились и смешались друг с другом, создавая невообразимую кашицу, различить что-то в которой было абсолютно невозможно. Но как только у одного из них появилась дополнительная стимуляция– их владелец тут же познал новое чувство под названием: « Больно так, что тушите свет».  
Янлинь вскрикнул от неожиданности и тут же забрыкался:  
– Пусти! Отпусти, больно!  
– Сначала скажи, что ты здесь творишь. – послышался совершенно равнодушный незнакомый голос. Мальчишка вскинул голову, несмотря на на пронзившую шею вспышку тупой боли, и уставился в лицо собеседника.  
По правде говоря, этого парня, несмотря на видимую молодость, можно было бы назвать потрясающе красивым. Правильные черты лица ничего не выражали, казались вытесанными из мрамора каким-то искусным мастером, и лишь темные глаза опасно мерцали в мертвенном лунном свете. Они чем-то напоминали соколиные очи братца Жень– такие же холодные, острые и колючие, с одним лишь отличием– если те были полностью равнодушными почти в любой ситуации, то в этих глазах сейчас плескалась спутанная эмоция сродни удивлению.  
Юноша был облачен в черное свободное одеяние, расшитое изумрудными ветвями ели, что раскидывались по темной ткани походного платья разлапистыми линиями. В его немудреной прическе переплелись две тонких косы– знак того, что их владелец являлся учеником, хоть и старшим. По этим деталям Янлиню не составило труда сообразить – перед ним представитель школы Соснового Ущелья.  
Одна из самых древних школ заклинателей современности, Сосновый Орден был основан более четырехсот лет назад на севере материка. В глубине Солнечного хребта, поросшего еловым бором, посредством частых дождей и разливов многочисленных рек в течение сотен лет, среди гор образовалась аккуратная низина, в которой и расположились несколько крупных городов. Практически полностью огражденная от внешнего мира кольцом вершин, эта территория была соединена с соседями лишь единым узким перевалом, прозванном обычными обывателями Тропой Изумрудных Каменьев. Естественно, неспроста– возможно, когда-то в этом месте залегали месторождения зеленого мрамора, но со временем вешние воды вымыли аккуратную дорожку, оставив после себя будто бы выложенный гладкими плитами цвета цин нерукотворный путь.  
Почти с самого ее основания, школа особенно славилась своими воинами, что были способны проходить без отдыха сотни ли в кратчайшие сроки, и в горах, и в лесу, могли передвигаться совершенно незамеченными. Как говорили, такой пройдет – ни одна птица не взлетит.  
Мальчишка знал, что слухи об этом весьма преувеличены, но в каждой сплетне есть доля правды– достаточно только взглянуть на «Всеобщую Историю « последних веков и сравнить способности выдающихся личностей, вышедших из Соснового Ущелья– все как один были знамениты своими силой, выносливостью да острым умом, позволявшим им правильно реагировать в любых патовых ситуациях.  
Практически единственным, чего не терпел почти никто из этих героев– были неортодоксальные техники. Из этого было легко сделать вывод, что в Сосновом ордене в презрении к темным, демоническим и прочим практикам воспитывали всех.  
И вот сейчас старший ученик этой школы стоял рядом и, сжимая руку мальчишки, спокойным тоном требовал от него признаться в использовании одной из самых опасных из нетрадиционных техник.  
Янлинь почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло и тяжело забилось. Стук был настолько громким, что перекрывал собой даже шум в голове. Казалось, что юноша тоже услышал его, поскольку взгляд тут же потяжелел, а меж бровями зародилась напряженная складка.  
Мальчишка предпринял еще одну попытку высвободиться, дернув больной рукой и сердито прошипев:  
– Дай я его хотя бы чуть-чуть забинтую. Не видишь– человек умирает.  
Парень недоверчиво покачал головой– было хорошо видно, что он сомневался, но так ничего и не сказав, ладонь все же опустил. Лишь через несколько мгновений, когда Янлинь уже ловко затягивал узел на бинтовой повязке, он задумчиво заметил:  
– Из вас двоих к смерти ближе ты. Он притворяется.  
Голос юноши, несмотря на возрастную ломку, уже был красивым и глубоким, и некая хрипотца, присущая подросткам, лишь придавала ему особого шарма.  
Мальчишка с трудом поднялся с колен, устало взглянув на своего собеседника снизу вверх– тот оказался едва ли не на голову выше. Не найдя в себе сил даже чтобы отряхнуть штаны от земли, Янлинь только устало махнул здоровой ладонью:  
– Тебе так кажется только потому, что я полностью истощен, а в нем еще теплится Ци– мы играем на контрасте. На деле он еще и опасно ранен, и потерял много крови– его состояние гораздо хуже моего…  
Едва собравшись с силами, мальчишка попытался уйти от ответственности самым простым способом– ногами и как можно быстрее, но чего-то не так рассчитал, поскольку в следующее мгновение он уже заваливался набок. Его аккуратно подхватили под локоток и развернули обратно, поддерживая и не давая упасть. Некоторое время парень просто смотрел ему в лицо, а потом тихо переспросил:  
– Что ты сделал?  
Внезапно Янлинь почувствовал тупую разрастающуюся боль в груди. Кажется, его зачатки Золотого Ядра взялись за дело и начали вырабатывать Ци? Ох, как же невовремя… Значит, теперь, по всей логике, его должно настигнуть искажение энергии смертельной мощности? По-настоящему упс, ха-ха…  
Уже теряя сознание, мальчишка отрешенно подумал, что умирать было не столько страшно, как он думал, сколько неприятно. Тело, в котором мгновение назад через край плескалась боль, наполнила непривычная легкость, оно будто бы стало ватным. И перед тем как его веки окончательно смежились, он сумел заметить краем глаза лишь взволнованное лицо того юноши из Соснового Ущелья.

***

– Шиди? Ты задумался? – юноша потер кончик носа тыльной стороной ладони и покачал головой:  
– Ах, нет, пустяки. Скорее, я просто изначально был ему неприятен. В любом случае, это уже дела давно минувших дней. Не имеет значения. Сосредоточься на дороге, впереди Тропа Изумрудных Каменьев!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * небеса были созданы прежде земли– китайское выражение, означающее " Не знаешь своего места"  
> * Чжан – китайская мера длины, примерно равная 3 метра  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Тропа Изумрудных Каменьев. Красивейшее место, единственное в своем роде. Природный, нерукотворный проход между горами, без которого пришлось бы либо строить такой самостоятельно, либо лезть по отвесным скалам. Когда-то давно природные воды вымыли себе широкую дорогу, чтобы сейчас облегчить людям жизнь.  
Как ни посмотри, этот путь являлся не только единственной дорогой до внешнего мира, но и великолепно красивой достопримечательностью.  
Камни, удивительно переливающиеся на солнце. Земля, будто бы покрытая плитами глубокого зеленого цвета, устланная яркими салатовыми листьями осколков. Любоваться этим зрелищем можно было бы долго.  
Как жаль, что не так давно такая красота была омрачена ужасом.  
Около шести лет назад здесь было совершено дерзкое убийство, поставившее под вопрос все принимаемые меры предосторожности в мире совершенствующихся.  
Весьма почитаемый и могущественный заклинатель Синь Луовэнь с учениками переходил через Солнечный хребет, планируя посетить знаменитую ярмарку в Сенлине*, и исчезли по пути.  
Через некоторое время их все же нашли. Двадцать человек, включая уважаемого мастера, были зверски убиты. Один– его старший ученик, Синь Лэй– пропал без вести.  
Убийцы так и остались незамеченными. Ходила версия, что, судя по каплям крови, впитавшимся в землю, то была организованная банда демонов, но за отсутствием доказательств, гипотеза не подтвердилась.  
Несколько раз, с санкции глав Школ, в этой местности устраивали обходы и облавы, прочесывали буквально до единого деревца.  
Бесполезно. Преступники как сквозь землю провалились.  
Первые пять лет на перевале стояла охрана. Но шел шестой год– и за неимением повторных случаев воины были отпущены. Но теперь ехать здесь надлежало с величайшей осторожностью. Мало ли, вдруг что.  
Но, казалось, Ли Вэньяна это ни капли не волновало. Перед самым перевалом он просто прибавил ходу, и все.  
Кто-то позади громко возмутился, Кун Жон и Ван Янлинь переглянулись. Их лидер, конечно, был в чем-то прав– чем быстрее минуешь опасное место, тем быстрее окажешься в безопасности, но мерзкий холодок все же шел по позвоночнику. Хотя умом юноша прекрасно понимал, что все будет нормально, да и интуиция молчала, подсознательно он все же немного переживал. Вот уж действительно, чем черт не шутит?  
Не успели они доехать даже до середины, как у кого-то, похоже, сдали нервы. Послышался громкий: «Ах», ржание остановленной на всем ходу лошади и звук спрыгивания на землю. Ван Янлинь плавно натянул поводья и удивленно повернулся. Парень, что припомнил его место обучения, стоял в нескольких метрах позади, и крупная дрожь сотрясала все его тело, точно в лихорадке.  
Его напарник тотчас спешился:  
– Эй, ты чего?  
Кун Жон и Ван Янлинь тут же подорвались следом. Первый, видимо посчитав, что Ли Вэньян не понял произошедшего, посчитал нужным проинформировать, воскликнув:  
– Шисюн, тут-  
Подросток мгновенно перебил его:  
– Не кричи, он ждет. – Кун Жон обернулся. Молодой заклинатель действительно застыл чуть-чуть поодаль, буравя холодным взглядом отчего-то совсем не виновника торжества, а спину Ван Янлиня.  
Парень сглотнул комок в горле:  
– Ждет? Ждет чего?  
– Окончания истерики, я думаю. – отозвался подросток и поспешил к всхлипывающему юноше.  
Сам он чувствовал себя не намного лучше. Чувство страха усилилось и стало гнетущим. Оно жутко давило на подсознание, вынуждая бежать– туда, обратно– не важно, главное подальше отсюда.  
Но Ван Янлинь умел держать себя в руках, в отличие от некоторых. Поэтому он только ласково улыбнулся юноше, и, прервав неловкие попытки утешения со стороны его напарника, принялся успокаивать сам:  
– Ну что ты плачешь, ну что…  
– Я… Я не могу больше… – кажется, парню было все равно, кто его и о чем спрашивает. Его губы мелко дрожали, когда он, заикаясь, пытался выдавить из себя фразу.  
Подросток участливо закивал:  
– Понимаю, нам всем сейчас страшно, но чем скорее мы уберемся отсюда, тем быстрее все пройдет, хорошо? Если хочешь, могу дать тебе конфет, только не расстраивайся. Все будет хорошо, только не плачь.  
Даже после таких неуклюжих утешений в расширенных от ужаса глазах парня появилось что-то отдаленно напоминающее островок понимания в бушующем океане страха.  
Ван Янлинь уже хотел закрепить достигнутый эффект, как внезапно голос подал тот, кого пару секунд назад нагло заткнул молодой целитель:  
– Эй, братец, ты вообще мужик или кто? Ну страшно, ну говорил ты об этом, ну не хотел ехать… Но когда-то же надо начинать, согласись.  
Ван Янлинь выругался про себя. Такие фразы не помогали. Вот вообще. Это называлось «наплевательское отношение к чужим проблемам», и такое, на его взгляд, было неприемлемо.  
Сам парень почти всегда пытался понять своего собеседника в том или ином плане, но именно таких он не любил.  
Уловив, что настроение снова меняется, только отнюдь не в лучшую сторону, Кун Жон решил помочь и вставил свою лепту:  
– Вот посмотри, шиди младше тебя лет на восемь, и посмотри– не плачет и не ревет, хотя ему тоже страшно.  
Сравнение по возрасту всегда больно било по самолюбию Ван Янлиня. В этом году ему исполнилось семнадцать. Не одиннадцать, не двенадцать, ровно семнадцать. Присвоение ему младшего возраста автоматически вешало на него ярлык ребенка, в то время, когда он– вполне сознательная личность с множеством знаний и умений.  
Неудивительно, что подобное сравнение задело обоих. Ученик, уже было переставший всхлипывать вновь затрясся. Неудачливые помощники сконфуженно замолчали.  
Ван Янлиня едва ли не накрыло волной паники. Вот теперь и интуиция решительно поддерживала дурные мысли, намекая, что лучше бы им сматываться, пока ноги целы, а то и вправду, вдруг что.  
Едва ли сдерживая свои собственные эмоции, юноша вдруг схватил сотоварища за руку и затараторил, успокаивая скорее себя, чем его:  
– Не переживай, все нормально, все будет хорошо. Мы уже преодолели половину дороги, осталось еще чуть-чуть, правда. Ничего не случится, я тебе обещаю. Веришь мне? – где-то через пару повторов монолога ему и вправду полегчало. Поэтому, постепенно приходя в норму, парень потихоньку включал свое природное обаяние. Шутки шутками, но внешнее сходство с ребенком имеет свои плюсы. Да, лицемерие, да, никто не спорит. Но метод-то действенный.  
Ожидаемо, ученику и вправду стало чуть легче, ибо в итоге он быстро выдохнул:  
– Д-да…  
– Вот и отлично, садись на коня и поехали дальше. Тебе нужна помощь?  
Парень отрицательно мотнул головой и быстро забрался на лошадь.  
Вот и славненько. Теперь оставалось только упаковаться и сматывать удочки, пока по их души никто не нагрянул.  
– Закончили?– подал как обычно совершенно скучающий голос Ли Вэньян, –Такими темпами мы действительно беду себе накликаем.  
Он почти дословно процитировал мысли Ван Янлиня, который почти поразился бы такому поразительному единодушию в другое время. Но сейчас было бы сложно размышлять о чем-либо другом, все только и думали о том, как поскорее миновать остаток опасного участка.  
Поэтому, быстро распределившись, как было, молодые заклинатели быстро поскакали вперед.  
Остальной путь прошел без происшествий. Ван Янлинь, как и обещал, угостил парня конфетой, о происхождении которой можно было только догадываться. Нет, конечно, она была абсолютно безвредна… Что, собственно, не мешало ей содержать в своем составе мощные успокоительные вещества. Такой состав хорошо помогал в случае панических атак, которые иногда случались у подростка.  
Путь проходил в полном безмолвии, после того внезапного срыва на перевале все были очень напряжены, и каждый думал о своем.  
Лишь когда они, уже ближе к ночи, подъехали к постоялому двору и сдали лошадей, можно было хоть как-то расслабиться.  
Ван Янлинь, в полной мере ощутив, как у него от долгой езды затекла спина, с хрустом потянулся…. И наткнулся на совершенно ошарашенный взгляд Кун Жона:  
– Ого, шиди, что у тебя с шеей?  
– А? А что не так? – не понял он. Парень, оживленно жестикулируя, пояснил:  
– Там такущий шрам… Вот это да… Кто это тебя так?  
Подросток полушутливо отмахнулся, про себя подивившись, как в практически полной темноте молодой заклинатель смог разглядеть такую мелкую деталь:  
– А, это меня волк тяпнул.  
– Чего?  
– Ну, волк. – судя по лицу, и по отражающейся на нем бурной мыслительной деятельности, Кун Жон все еще ничего не понял, но решил прояснить ситуацию:  
– Расскажешь поподробнее?  
– С легкостью. 

***

Мальчишка, задыхаясь, бежал, огибая деревья. Где-то, где-то здесь, немного дальше должен быть овраг с крутыми склонами. Если ему повезет, то он сможет, оттолкнувшись от края, зацепиться за ветку растущей там кривой сосны, а волк попросту не успеет остановиться, и на всех парах рухнет в яму. Умом паренек понимал, что такое врядли осуществимо, но внутренне все же не исключал такую возможность. Мало ли, пронесет.  
Не пронесло.  
Мало того, что, казалось бы, простейший план пошел по весьма ухабистому пути с самого начала, так мальчишка еще и не успел добежать до оврага, когда в пугающей близости от его спины послышалось хриплое тявканье. Слишком близко.  
Хруст ломающихся веток под тяжелыми лапами, гул воздуха при прыжке– и Янлинь почувствовал у себя на затылке зловонное дыхание. Прежде чем острые зубы зверя сомкнулись, мальчишка зажмурился и…

Прежде чем зубы зверя сомкнулись, Янлинь умудрился упасть. Он попросту споткнулся об корягу, и, пролетев несколько метров кувырком, недвижно замер на земле.  
Это и спасло ему жизнь– животное явно не ожидало таких кульбитов от жертвы, потому челюсти волка сомкнулись с противным громким щелчком чуть раньше, и сам зверь также пролетел мимо. Шею сзади пронзила мгновенная вспышка боли. Да такой, что на глаза тут же навернулись слезы, и мальчишка не смог сдержать болезненного вскрика. Он слегка приподнялся, попытавшись ощупать шею дрожащими пыльными ладошками, и тут же наткнулся на жидкость, ручейком стекающую вниз, да на глубокие отметины от острых зубов волка. Мальчишке крупно повезло, что клыки лишь задели его, но пульсирующая в этом месте боль превосходила все ожидания.  
Ребенка затрясло с новой силой– куда только подевалось то холодное спокойствие, с которым он решился на смертельно опасную выходку. К горлу подступил неприятный комок. Мальчик едва не рыдал– ему было не только больно, но и невыносимо страшно. Сейчас, уже который раз за сутки, он стоял лицом к лицу со смертельно опасным зверем, но если в первой ситуации он даже не успел понять, что произошло, то во второй ребенок осознавал необходимость сохранения спокойствия если не ради себя, то уж точно ради не менее напуганной сестрицы. Сейчас же ему не для кого было оставаться сильным, и слёзы тонкими ручейками бежали по его лицу.  
Не смотря ни на что, Янлинь оставался всего лишь напуганным мальчишкой.  
Внезапно, его голову затопило потоком мыслей, одна хлеще другой. Получается, все закончится здесь? Вот так?  
Отчаяние, изначально спрятавшееся где-то глубоко, теперь било набатом о стенки черепа. На глаза мальчишки вновь навернулись слезы, на этот раз– не от боли. Тихо всхлипнув, мальчишка обессиленно закрыл глаза, ожидая расправы.  
Животное вновь открыло пасть, намереваясь сожрать ребенка– на этот раз окончательно, да не успело: волк застыл, как громом пораженный, а после его голова наклонилась под совсем неестественным углом, демонстрируя глубокий, сочащийся темной кровью разрез. Тело тут же осело тихой кучкой, и больше не порывалось никому ничего откусить, а из-за трупа выступила фигура. Вынув меч, застрявший в плоти зверя, она метнулась к ребенку, воскликнув голосом братца Жень:  
– Янлинь?  
Тот внезапно почувствовал невыносимую волну жара, охватившую его голову. В глазах замелькали звезды, к горлу подступил неприятный комок. Внутри черепа словно разбушевался ураган– мальчишка совершенно не понимал что происходит. Для него события сменялись слишком быстро, мелькали, словно в калейдоскопе. Он только смирился с мыслью, что его вот-вот убьют, как вдруг с совершенно неожиданной стороны приходит спасение. Нет, конечно, паренек был очень благодарен за помощь, появившуюся в столь нужный момент. Но…  
Что «но…», мальчишка додумать не успел. Онемение, охватившее шею ранее, начало спадать. Вместо этого, о себе дала знать боль и жжение в месте ранения. В глазах снова защипало. Ребёнок запоздало отметил, что за сегодня он уже выплакал больше слез, чем за все последние полгода.  
Мальчишка не отреагировал на оклик, обессиленно уронив лицо в ладони и позволив себе расплакаться.  
Юноша, мигом оказавшись рядом, рывком приподнял лицо ребенка, так, что тот немигающе уставился на него своими огромными, полными слез глазами, и сердито рявкнул:  
– Черт побери, что… Как это вышло? Я же сказал вам валить! Какого черта ты здесь делаешь??  
Гневный окрик должен был привести плачущего мальчишку в чувство. Но на деле это возымело эффект прямо противоположный: вместо того, чтобы прекратить всхлипывать и четко ответить на поставленный вопрос, ребенок разрыдался ещё горше. Он тут же забрыкался, вырвавшись из рук юноши, и вновь упал на землю, грязными ладошками размазывая кровь и слёзы по лицу. А все потому, что из-за резких действий брата рана на шее буквально взорвалась болью. Мальчишка, хоть и умел достаточно неплохо терпеть неприятные ощущения, все же имел весьма низкий болевой порог, а потому подобного обращения не вынес.

Но юноше-то этого никто не разъяснял, поэтому он воспринял все на свой счет. Братец Жень прекрасно осознавал все убожество своих педагогических талантов, но не ожидал, что в действительности всё окажется настолько плохо.  
Он тут же сменил тон, и неловко пробормотал:  
– Ну мелкий, ну чего ты… Все же не так плохо, наверное? Смотри, ты живой, и почти в порядке, а он вот нет, и больше не причинит тебе вреда… Ну же, мелкий,не плачь. Как вернемся, попросим выдать тебе банку меда, да побольше. Только не плачь.  
В довершение своей тирады он легонько похлопал мальчишку по спине, чувствуя себя при этом еще более нелепо. Ребенок во все глаза уставился на него– обычно от братца Жень сложно было даже ласкового слова добиться, а тут аж вот так. От удивления мальчик даже всхлипывать перестал.  
Правда, длилось это недолго. Вблизи вновь послышалось хриплое собачье тявканье и подвывание. Лицо юноши мигом посерело, янтарные глаза гневно прищурились и потемнели, уставясь в никуда. Теперь они напоминали бездонные колодцы, населенные сотнями злых духов, так и жаждущих утянуть неосторожного путника, наивно решившего испить водицы, к себе и разорвать на тысячи мелких клочков, утоляя свою жажду мщения.  
Мальчишка едва ли не кожей почувствовал, как от старшего брата повеяло замогильным холодом. По поляне поползла тень, по своей силе перебивающая даже источаемую трупом демонического волка тьму.  
Внезапная вспышка молнии на миг озарила лицо братца Женя, делая его еще более жутким. Загрохотал гром и небеса наконец разверзлись, разбиваясь о макушки елей серебристыми нитями дождя.  
От первых же капель, упавших на лицо, юноша слегка вздрогнул и быстро заморгал. Он помотал головой и быстро вскочил на ноги.  
Янлинь с облегчением выдохнул.  
Наваждение спало.  
Юноша уже без былой неловкости процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Ладно. Нам надо возвращаться. К вот этому, – он махнул рукой на обезглавленное тело, – сейчас придут его сородичи. Они чуют кровь друг друга на большом расстоянии. На её запах набегут целой толпой. Поэтому я избегал убивать их на нашей территории, предпочитая уводить подальше, и там уже расправляться. Твоё счастье, что я был недалеко отсюда, иначе тебе бы не поздоровилось.  
Мальчишка едва совладал с подергивающимся от боли лицом и спешно выдавил:  
– Б… Барьер…  
– Чего?  
– Сестрица поставила барьер… Мы не вернемся… Не сможем.  
Юноша стиснул зубы. На его лице отразилась тяжелая работа мысли. Меж бровей тотчас же появилась напряженная складка, холодные соколиные глаза задумчиво блуждали по поляне, пока вблизи вновь не раздался дикий вой.  
Братец Жень схватил мальчишку в охапку и понесся по направлению к поселению.  
– Вход и выход из-под барьера закрыт, как я понимаю?  
Ребенок кивнул, не обращая внимания на кольнувшую болью шею. Юноша, который в этот момент перепрыгивал через упавшее дерево, от таких телодвижений едва не поскользнулся, чуть ли не выронил мальчишку, и только перехватив его поудобнее, досадливо скривился:  
– Кх, какой же ты неудобный. Обмякни, куль с мукой и то нести удобнее.

Паренек послушно расслабился, но его собрату это показалось недостаточным– прямо на бегу он с силой рубанул по нескольким аккупунктурным точкам. При этом ребенок конвульсивно дернулся и надсадно всхлипнул– с таким варварским отношением уже было останавливавшаяся кровь вновь хлынула из раны ручьем. Его глаза вновь наполнились слезами.  
Тут же в голову братца Жень пришла идея. Его пронзительные глаза сверкнули, и лицо озарил холодный оскал. Он едва ли не пропел:  
– Говоришь, сестрица поставила барьер? Ничего страшного, пройдем. Нам поможешь ты и твоя кровь.  
Мальчишка прямо оторопел:  
– М-моя кровь?  
Юноша бросил на него пронзительный взгляд, показательно-небрежно выдав:  
– Ты же не против?  
Все ещё недоумевающий ребенок лишь помотал головой, прошептав:  
– Как я могу…  
– Вот и отлично.  
Для того, чтобы добраться от оврага до поселения, мальчишке обычно хватало половины палочки благовоний*.Сегодня он почти установил своеобразный рекорд, пробежав дистанцию почти за девять минут. Братцу Женю же с ношей на руках и при плохой погоде оказалось достаточно и пяти минут, чтобы достигнуть полуразрушенного частокола. Несомненно, то, что рядом с барьером на данный момент не было волков, являлось чистой воды везением.  
Янлинь не солгал– комплекс строений действительно окружал полупрозрачный защитный купол, не дающий ни входа, ни выхода. Магическое поле было создано и запечатанно проезжим даосом– старым знакомым Дядюшки, и предусматривалось как раз на случай внезапных нападений со стороны хоть людей, хоть демонов. Но никак не для осадного положения– это было бы попросту неудобно. Всего за несколько часов поле тратило всю накопленную энергию и попросту исчезало, и для того, чтобы этого избежать, нужно было каждые две палочки благовоний вкачивать в него огромное количество духовных сил. Также существовало небольшое количество способов проникнуть под такое защитное поле. Впрочем, они были универсальны, хоть и достаточно сложны в исполнении, и сейчас братец Жень планировал воспользоваться одним из них.  
Уложив ребенка на живот, и наказав не двигаться ни в коем случае, он надавил на края раны, усиливая кровотечение. При этом волосы из растрепавшегося хвоста, уже успевшие неплохо пострадать от зубов волка, надоедливо вились около ладоней. Он раздраженно откинул их, но непослушные пряди так и норовили попасть в рану. После нескольких таких повторов, окончательно разозлившись, юноша, коротко выругавшись, молниеносным движением провел лезвием по мешающейся шевелюре, откинув отрезанную часть в сторону.  
Мальчишке лишь оставалось бессильно охнуть:  
– Волосы…  
Юноша лаконично успокоил его:  
– Теперь это не волосы, а пакля. Твои кудри итак уже солидно погрыз волк, остатки перепачкали кровь и грязь, а я просто подравнял кончики.  
Что ж, в какой-то мере братец Жень действительно был прав. Мальчишка опасался, что после таких-то экзекуций кудри уже не расчешутся, так что юноша в какой-то мере избавил его от проблемы. Но, тем не менее, было не очень приятно. Проглотив возмущение, ребенок поинтересовался:  
– И что ты…?  
Юноша действительно делал что-то странное. Испачканным в крови пальцем он провёл вертикальную линию прямо по воздуху, задумчиво добавил еще пару штрихов. При этом на барьере, словно следуя за направлением невидимой кисти, вспыхивали светящиеся красноватым светом в полутьме непогоды полосы, медленно складывающиеся в иероглифы. Только наклонившись и зачерпнув еще несколько капель красной жидкости, братец Жень задумчиво пояснил:  
– Рисую талисман Отрицания. Нарисованные кровью невинных, они имеют особую силу пропускать через барьеры. Поэтому моя кровь здесь не годится, а твоя в шаговой доступности.  
Что странно, от этих слов мальчишка не почувствовал ничего кроме раздражения. Боль в шее расползлась и подмяла под себя голову, поэтому ребенку оставалось только мучаться от нарастающей мигрени. Вдобавок на него, словно снег летом, внезапно свалилась вселенская усталость, да такая, что если он откинется прямо здесь, мальчик даже не удивится.  
Чтобы хоть как-то не заснуть на месте, Янлинь поинтересовался:  
– А почему я должен лежать и не шевелиться?  
Юноша, все так же методично вычерчивая линии, равнодушно пожал плечами:  
–Чтобы падать черепушкой о землю было не так больно. Разрыв магического поля требует много сил, и не только от того, кто чертит талисман. А сам-то ты как думал?  
Глаза слипались. Голова раскалывалась. Но теперь хоть было понятно, кого в этом винить. Может быть, будь парнишка в другом настроении, он не переминул бы возмутиться, но сейчас у него хватило сил только для того, чтобы устало выдохнуть:  
– Вот оно что…  
Братец Жень немного повернул голову и бесцветно поинтересовался:  
– У тебя голова кружится?  
Мальчишка через силу выдавил:  
– Да, немного…  
После небольшой паузы, словно раздумывая, что ему ответить, парень легко откликнулся:  
– Это нормально. Через пару секунд сознание потеряешь. Не привык ты к таким перегрузкам.  
И точно– каждое его слово звучало все более гулко и нечетко, перед глазами поплыло, окончательно размывая границы. Янлинь почувствовал, что проваливается куда-то вниз, в темноту.

***

– Ну, примерно вот так это и было. – закончил Ван Янлинь. Примерно на середине рассказа он заметил, что другие двое слушают его с нескрываемым интересом.  
У Кун Жона отвисла челюсть:  
– Ничего себе… Вот это у тебя приключения были. Сколько тебе, говоришь, было тогда?  
– Одиннадцать.  
– Одиннадцать?!– воскликнул тот парень, что изначально интересовался возрастом юноши, – А сейчас-  
– Неважно. – мягко перебил его подросток, –Давно это было, да и вспоминать тошно. Давайте лучше пройдем внутрь, смотрите, темень во дворе какая, и возьмем немного поесть. У меня от голода уже живот сводит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сенлин( 森林) в переводе буквально Лес. На самом деле, большой город в двух часах езды от Сосновой крепости.  
> * палочка благовоний– мера времени в Китае, равная примерно ½ часа.


	5. Chapter 5

Ван Янлинь очевидно слукавил– он был совершенно не голоден, и мог бы питаться воздухом еще, как минимум, ближайшие сутки. Но нужно было как-то сменить неприятную ему тему– и юноша предпочел именно этот вариант.  
Когда-нибудь люди поймут, что нельзя оценивать умственные способности других, судя только по возрасту и внешности, и тогда мир, вероятнее всего, схлопнется. Сейчас же оставалось довольствоваться тем, что имелось.  
Во дворике у стойл было достаточно многолюдно – то тут, то там сновала обслуга, словно муравьи, занятые своими делами в муравейнике. Троица учеников уже, что-то между собой тихо обсуждая, направлялась в закусочную на нижнем этаже постоялого двора. Сам юноша умудрился забыть одну честно-честно необходимую вещь в седельной сумке, а потому сейчас задумчиво брел за ней. Молодой господин Ли сразу же куда-то ушел, только его и видели.  
Вообще, какими бы не были отношения между ними, Ван Янлинь привык считать, что его старый знакомый– человек небывалой силы, и не только физически. Сколько раз юноша имел возможность случайно наблюдать за ним, все больше он в этом убеждался. Ли Вэньян держался на определенной дистанции ото всех. Не делал исключения ни для кого. Отец ли родной, наставник, случайный прохожий– все едино, словно этот человек не имел ни единой эмоциональной привязанности. Он не доверял никому, максимально полагаясь на себя и обращаясь за помощью только в случае, когда сам был не в силах справиться.  
И ведь ему было всего восемнадцать.  
Как с таким характером он дожил до этого возраста, Ван Янлинь просто-напросто не понимал. Как не понимал и то, как у таких, вроде бы, общительных и намного более легких людей, как его отец и дядя, мог вырасти именно такой ребенок. Они, хоть и были уже в летах, не являлись представителями общества старой закалки, так что воспитывали учеников очень лояльно. Как же так можно было накосячить с сыном и племянником?  
Этого Ван Янлинь не понимал. И врядли понял бы когда-либо. Он был сиротой, и лет с пяти– сколько подросток себя помнил, жил в приюте, откуда его, собственно, и забрали на обучение. Он не помнил отца совершенно, а мать… Только ее обещание вернуться за ним, когда она закончит свои дела.  
Он ждал ее достаточно долго. Года четыре. А потом перестал– просто сестрица объяснила ему одну вещь– мать никогда не вернется за ним.  
У него не было ни памятной вещи от родителей, ни даже единого случайного воспоминания о проведенных с ними счастливых днях– совершенно ничего. Только обещание матери, которое она так и не сдержала.  
Он никогда бы не смог понять проблем молодых пар с воспитанием детей, потому что его самого воспитывал приют.  
Для него было проблемно воспринять чьи-то ошибки в этом.  
Именно поэтому он, даже задаваясь вопросом, не брался судить. Пусть так. Пусть об этом думают те, кому это ближе. Он не собирается забивать себе голову темами, в которых он абсолютно ничего не понимает.  
Из-за окружающей его суеты и погруженности в свои мысли юноша не сразу подметил, как из темноты выступила пожилая женщина. Её длинные седые волосы свисали, развеваясь на поднимающемся ветру, мешая разглядеть лицо.  
Безошибочно вычислив из толпы Ван Янлиня, она без лишних слов схватила его за руку и поволокла куда-то. Юноша слегка удивился :  
– Аэм… Госпожа, у вас что-то случилось? Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Та остановилась и, пронзив его своим острым взглядом, хрипло уточнила:  
– Ты целитель?  
Парень растерянно кивнул:  
– Да, но-… – женщина не дала ему договорить. Сверкнув глазами, она пробормотала:  
– Ему очень плохо. Я не справляюсь. Нужна помощь.  
– Человеку? – изумился окончательно вернувшийся в эту реальность парень.– Ох… Ладно, тогда конечно, хорошо…  
Не успели они продолжить путь, как позади прозвучал совершенно тихий шаг, и молодого целителя схватили за другой рукав.  
– Шиди.– Ван Янлинь не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что все это время Ли Вэньян стоял где-то рядом. Поэтому он клятвенно пообещал:  
– Шисюн, я скоро. Честно-честно.– но на него попросту не обратили внимания. Холодно глядя на женщину сверху вниз, молодой заклинатель процедил:  
– Я так полагаю, вы местная травница? – старуха тоже оказалась не лыком шита. Вместо того, чтобы стушеваться, она, не моргнув глазом, вернула взгляд и проскрежетала:  
– Именно.  
– Что за человек? От чего ему плохо? Какого рода помощь ему необходима? Почему вы не можете оказать ему её самостоятельно? – продолжая давить на нее ментально, он вдруг закидал ее вопросами. Ван Янлинь наблюдал за их перепалкой едва ли не с отвисшей челюстью– какие там комментарии! Через несколько секунд поединка в гляделки женщина вдруг вздрогнула и отвернулась.  
– Не имею права сказать.  
– Что ж. Тогда и шиди не пойдет с вами. Мне нужно знать, куда и зачем я его отпускаю. – с едва скрываемым торжеством выдохнул Ли Вэньян.  
Подросток, немножко струхнувший после этой битвы титанов, попробовал было вставить свою лепту:  
– Шисюн, я… – но был награждён только кратким:  
– Не встревай.  
– Шисюн,– уже более уверенно заговорил Ван Янлинь, – Если она сказала правду, а у меня нет оснований ей не верить, то где-то там сейчас, может быть, умирает человек. Каждая минута сейчас на счету. Я не могу отказать.  
Ли Вэньян не сказал ничего, только перевел озлобленный взгляд уже на юношу. Тот мгновенно ощутил, как у него в животе все тут же сжалось. И как женщина выдерживала этот взгляд?  
Ван Янлинь уже морально приготовился отстаивать свою точку зрения до конца, но вместо того, чтобы услышать отказ и краткое уведомление о том, что молодому целителю скоро достанется на орехи, уловил спокойное:  
– Хорошо, тогда я иду с вами.  
Челюсть с невежливым стуком упала на пол:  
– Чего?  
– Шисюн? – из-за угла высунулась голова Кун Жона. Ли Вэньян, обернувшись, не отпуская рукава, тут же выдал необходимые инструкции:  
– Возьмите себе поесть, раз вы голодны. Увижу алкоголь, простым замечанием не отделаетесь. Возьмите комнаты. Пять комнат. Как будем действовать дальше, решим по нашему возвращению. Выполнять.  
– Да, шисюн! – тот кивнул и тотчас же исчез, а молодой господин Ли, приподняв бровь, тихо хмыкнул:  
– Что встали? Идем, каждая минута на счету.  
Посёлок, в который привела их старуха, выглядел намного беднее, нежели гостиница поблизости. Кое-где еще крепкие, но потемневшие от времени, а где-то уже и вовсе полуразвалившиеся дома, создавали отнюдь не праздничную атмосферу.  
И что ужасало еще больше, почти все они были жилые. Практически в каждом жила семья, где-то большая, где-то маленькая. На улице были слышны смех и повизгивания стаек детей.  
Домов было не так уж много, и старуха подвела их к крайнему. Видимо, когда-то давно строение было крупным, но сейчас основная часть полностью развалилась, оставив только двухэтажную пристройку. В нее и зашли.  
Как ни странно, на первом этаже царил относительный порядок. Не видно было даже паутины на углах, что делало старухе невероятную честь.  
Но задержаться внизу не удалось– женщина тут же зашаркала по ступенькам. Они поднялись на второй этаж покосившейся лестнице со скрипящими половицами. Там обнаружилось что-то вроде темного, ничем не освещаемого коридора, да несколько обшарпанных, явно переживших многое дверей. Старуха распахнула одну из них, и кивком пригласила гостей пройти внутрь.  
Комната оказалась еще более мрачной, чем все остальное. В полнейшем беспорядке валяющиеся на полу разнообразные банки и склянки, там и сям разбросанные мешочки с травами, поломанные элементы мебели, громко и протяжно скрипящие половицы, паутина по углам… Создавалось впечатление, что помещение– совершенно нежилое– приспособили под спальню. Но это было не совсем так. На треснутой деревянной кровати у закрытого окна под холщовым одеялом недвижно лежал молодой человек.  
Его лицо, казалось, было сделано из фарфора. Прямой небольшой нос, темные брови вразлет, густые ресницы, правильные черты– этот мужчина явно мог бы составить достойную конкуренцию божествам с небес. Длинные черные волосы ореолом рассыпались по подушке, остро выделяя худобу и бледность лица. Его рука, лежавшая поверх одеяла, была настолько хрупкой и тонкой, что, казалось, ее обладатель был фарфоровой куклой, а не человеком.  
Ван Янлинь несмело приблизился. Этот мужчина, несмотря на свою привлекательность, чем-то пугал его. Но старуха говорила о том, что ему сильно плохо, а значит, его следовало осмотреть. Быстро откинув одеяло, от неожиданности юноша едва не откинулся сам.  
– У… У него дыра в груди…  
Ли Вэньян быстро выдохнул:  
– Это дух.  
Женщина кивнула. Ван Янлинь изумленно поднял на нее взгляд:  
– Но почему вы позвали меня на помощь? Я… Я ведь могу исцелить только тело, но не починить поломанную душу… Он бы скорее вышел на контакт с вами, чем со мной, так что я…  
Старуха наблюдавшая за ним с хмурой миной, без лишних слов протянула руку к плечу мужчины, и ее ладонь… Прошла насквозь.  
Молодой целитель озадаченно нахмурился. Обычно у подобных духов есть какая-никакая плотная оболочка, через которую с ним можно взаимодействовать. Но у некоторых– особенно старых призраков– в этом плане имелись своеобразные ограничения: взаимодействовать с ними могли лишь люди с определенными чертами, для остальных же духи были совершенно неосязаемы.  
Он потер переносицу тыльной стороной ладони и уточнил:  
– Как давно он пришел?  
– Трое суток назад.  
– И… С какой частотой?  
– Периодически. – на поставленные вопросы женщина отвечала четко и быстро, словно заранее знала, о чем ее спросят.  
– А… Когда он начал появляться?  
– Еще до моего рождения.  
– Здесь до того, как поселились вы, был постоялый двор? – наконец Ли Вэньян перехватил нить разговора у уже порядком подуставшего юноши.  
– Задолго до этого.  
– И что же, – в глазах блеснула издевка. – вы не пытались его изгнать?  
– Он исчезал без следа, когда сюда приходили заклинатели. Поиски ничего не давали, а потом он объявлялся снова. – пожала плечами женщина, а парень недоверчиво хмыкнул:  
– Тогда почему он не исчез, когда пришли мы?  
Старуха вновь отвернулась, давая понять, что ответа на вопрос она не знает. Ирония так и не ушла из блеснувших в лунном свете, проходящем через крупные щели в стенах, ореховых глаз Ли Вэньяна, когда тот обратился к Ван Янлиню так и сочащимся издевкой голосом:  
– Шиди, ты, кажется, что-то хотел? Если нет, то мы не будем тратить свое время. Оно нам дорого.  
У молодого целителя против воли сжались кулаки. Какого черта? Да, поздно, да, все устали– но это же не повод так себя вести, даже если он и немного ошибся, поверив старухе на слово.  
В уме досчитав до десяти, Ван Янлинь достаточно успокоился для того, чтобы устало прокомментировать:  
– Шисюн, хватит уже. Я… Не знаю, могу ли вообще что-то здесь сделать… Он же, в конце концов, дух, а не человек…  
– Тогда пошли. – весь напускной сарказм тут же пропал из голоса. По-видимому, Ли Вэньян только и ждал подобного ответа, чтобы найти повод вернуться в гостиницу.  
Старуха же терпеливо ожидала решения, исподлобья глядя на юношу. Тот только вздохнул.  
Он правда не мог ничем помочь. Его золотое ядро было слишком слабым, чтобы позволять изгонять духов. А Ли Вэньян не стал бы помогать, даже если бы его об этом попросили.  
Как бы это было не прискорбно, молодой заклинатель был прав. Время и впрямь было ограничено, а потому, с сожалением вздохнув, юноша потянулся, чтобы поправить откинутое им ранее одеяло.  
– Хорошо, мы ухо-… – его рука наткнулась на что-то холодное, невыносимо ледяное, но, тем не менее, сухое на ощупь. Он с изумлением отдернул ладонь, наблюдая, как кожа стремительно краснеет, будто от ожога и перевел взгляд на Ли Вэньяна. Тот в ответ немигающе уставился на него.  
Если призрак с ограниченным взаимодействием признавал кого-то– это было просто шикарно, так как в таком случае работать с ним мог даже тот, кто не обладал золотым ядром. А уж заклинатель – так тем более.  
Губы старухи тотчас же разъехались в торжественной улыбке. Юноша тут же метнулся обратно к лежащему духу, и, присев на колени рядом, схватил его за руку.  
– Нет, погоди, дай мне попробовать…  
Сосредоточившись, он начал потихоньку передавать признаку свою Ци, вместе с энергией проникая под защитную оболочку, прямиком в разум… 

***

Ван Янлинь очутился в неясном месте. Везде, куда ни глянь, была одна и та же картина – белесого цвета дымка, что мешала обзору. Казалось, вытяни юноша руку– ее пальцев уже не будет видно. Но, не смотря на это, видимость наверняка была неплоха– любые цвета, отличные от белого, выделялись бы в тумане яркими пятнами. Пол под ногами также состоял из совершенно непонятного материала– вроде бы твердый и холодный на ощупь, но звуков от ходьбы совсем не было слышно. Потому, не разбирая дороги, юноша неспешно двинулся вперед, интуитивно веря, что пространство само выведет его на исконного обитателя. И он не ошибся.  
Пройдя несколько сотен шагов, Янлинь едва рассмотрел мутный темный сгусток в белесой пелене тумана и устремился к нему. Остановившись в почтительном отдалении, парень хотел окликнуть его, и в этот момент фигура сама двинулась к нему.  
Внешне фигура была точно такой же, как и виденный ранее лежащий в постели.  
Он и впрямь выглядел великолепно– невысокий хрупкий мужчина, облаченный в летящие темные одеяния, имел легкую грациозную поступь, и лишь его прекрасное лицо было сердито нахмуренно. Его большие яркие изумрудные глаза изучающе скользили по затуманенному пространству. Наконец, застыв в одном чжане от парня, дух недоверчиво позвал:  
– А-Цзин?  
Поскольку это имя было совершено незнакомо молодому целителю, тот покачал головой:  
– Нет, даочжан. Вы ошибаетесь.  
Складка меж бровей, уже было разгладившаяся, проявилась вновь. Мужчина требовательно переспросил:  
– Тогда кто ты?  
– Ученик целителя Соснового Ущелья, Ван Янлинь.– представился молодой человек. – Могу ли я спросить у вас то же самое?  
– Нет нужды. – махнул рукой дух и задумчиво пробормотал,–Сосновое Ущелье… Не припомню такое. Где оно находится?  
– На севере, немного дальше владений Дворца Кровавых Водопадов. – тут же подсказал юноша. Древнее Соснового Ущелья был только Дворец Кровавых водопадов, и юноша сделал ставку на то, что дух уже застал эти времена. К сожалению, он оказался неправ, и мужчина страдальчески поморщился:  
– Все равно не понимаю. Ладно, откуда ты родом?  
Этот вопрос поставил молодого человека в тупик, из которого он, впрочем, вполне быстро и лаконично вышел.  
– Прошу даочжана простить, но ответа я дать не могу. Я попросту не знаю.  
– Какая глупость, как можно не знать, откуда ты родом…– тихо буркнул в ответ тот.  
Накопившиеся в нем за день чувства дали о себе знать, выплеснувшись. Ван Янлинь не выдержал:  
– Я совсем не помню своего детства. Мои первые воспоминания– это момент, когда моя мать сдавала меня в приют. По словам моего опекуна, в тот момент мне было не больше пяти лет. Я не знаю, что было до этого, не знаю, где я родился, где жил, что у меня была за семья, кем был мой отец… Я не помню вообще ничего. Так что да, не помнить, откуда ты родом, вполне возможно.  
Если бы здесь можно было бы дышать, то молодой человек уже давно бы задохнулся от возмущения. Но все его раздражение разбилось вдребезги от спокойного:  
– Я не хотел тебя задеть. Но мне все ещё кажется, что ты врешь.  
– Ни единым словом.– выдохнул парень.– Могу поклясться.  
– Не стоит.  
Ван Янлинь немного помолчал, вновь успокаиваясь, а после осторожно спросил:  
– Даочжан, можно вопрос?  
– Что за вопрос? – тотчас же откликнулся дух.  
– Когда вы умерли?  
– Я… – недовольная мина тотчас же сползла с лица мужчины и он изумлённо распахнул глаза.– Что?  
– В каком году вы умерли?  
– Я умер?  
– Да. – не стал увиливать молодой целитель и поделился собственными догадками на этот счет. – Судя по всему, даже более четырехсот лет назад, раз вы не знаете про Сосновое Ущелье.  
– Это… Как же так? – казалось мужчина был в конец ошеломлен, и разве что за голову не хватался.  
– Я не знаю. Но, к сожалению, ваш дух продолжает являться одной женщине, доводя ее до седых волос. Этот ученик хотел бы попросить вас перестать безобразничать…  
– Безобразничать? До седых волос?.. Что же он такого творит, раз…. – если бы дело происходило бы в реальности, дух бы точно поседел. Ван Янлинь поспешил его успокоить:  
– Ох, нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, ничего особенного. Но вид человека с дырой в груди, я бы сказал, впечатляет…  
– С дырой? Но… – он хотел что-то сказать, но тут же осекся. – Ох… Ясно, я понял. Погоди, раз я мертв, то как ты со мной тогда разговариваешь? Это твоя особая сила? – про какую такую особую силу шла речь, целитель не понял. Вероятно, это было что-то из старого лексикона, иначе не объяснить. Поэтому он отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Нет… У меня нет особых сил. А так поговорить может каждый заклинатель… Ну, почти.  
– Дай мне руку, пожалуйста…– юноша подошел вплотную и выполнил просьбу. В этом месте подобное ему совершенно ничем не угрожало, только лишь удивляло своей бессмысленностью. Призрак задумчиво уставился на ладонь и через пару секунд выдал:  
– Ван Янлинь, значит… Тебе дала это имя мать или опекун? 

*** 

Когда юноша пришел в себя, ни духа, ни старухи уже не было рядом. Зато был сидевший сбоку Ли Вэньян, который своими немигающими глазами смотрел прямо на него. Молодой целитель уловил тень тревоги на его лице, но она промелькнула так быстро, что Ван Янлинь посчитал, что ему показалось. Вновь пронзив юношу холодным взглядом, заклинатель порывисто поднялся и заключил:  
– У тебя получилось.  
Подростка слегка потряхивало, поэтому он совершенно не отреагировал на фразу, опершись обеими руками на опустевшую кровать, чтобы встать. При этом что-то выпало из рукава и с тихим звоном упало на пол. Ли Вэньян с интересом подцепил вещичку, которая оказалась небольшим золотым амулетом в виде лилии, и, внимательно изучив ее, тихо спросил:  
– Занятно. Откуда она у тебя?


End file.
